MY LIFE SCENARIO
by Panjitachi'st
Summary: Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Naruto merencanakan bagaimana kehidupan kedepannya.."aku harus berubah,aku harus menepati janjiku""Mengapa kau ada disini?kau tak pantas berada disini!". "Mengapa kamii-sama membuat scenario hidupku seperti ini?mengapa hidupku tak seperti yang aku rencanakan?"
1. Chapter 1

**MY LIFE SCENARIO**

 **SUMMARY** : Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Naruto merencanakan bagaimana kehidupan kedepannya.."aku harus berubah,aku harus menepati janjiku""Mengapa kau ada disini?kau tak pantas berada disini!". "Mengapa kamii-sama membuat scenario hidupku seperti ini?mengapa hidupku tak seperti yang aku rencanakan?"

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:CHARACTERS NOT MY OWN,MASTER MASHASHI KISHIMOTO OWN**

 **WARNING:OOC,TYPO,GJ,**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** Ini cerita pertama author...maaaf masih belajar...

.

.

.

Seorang remaja berada di sebuah kamar,dia sedang meratapi apa yang tak lama telah terjadi pada dirinya."Mengapa tou-san?mengapa tou-san meninggalkanku?mengapa tou-san malah menyusul kaa-san?" remaja itu menangis semalaman di kamarnya.

Esoknya dia izin tidak sekolah karena dia dibawa pamannya ke kampung halamannya,agar dia bisa menenangkan diri. Selama dua hari dia tidak sekolah, lalu dia pulang ke rumah peninggalan orangtuanya. setelah kepulangannya dia di kampung halaman,dia tidak bersekolah selama seminggu. kelasnya pun menanyakan keterangan kepada keluarganya tentang tidak adanya keterangan tidak sekolah,dikarenakan batas ijin tidak sekolah hanya tiga hari. temannya pun mulai mengkhawatirkannya

"woy Shikamaru,kenapa si kepala durian?ini sudah satu minggu lho!?"

"Entahlah...kenapa lo nanya ke gw?gw gk ngurus hidup dia" dengan wajah bosannya

"Lo kan sahabatan udah lama,harusnya lo tau"sewot Kiba

"Oh iya...klo lo,tau Sasuke?"tanya pada remaja satunya lagi.

"Hm" Mengangkat bahu.

"Ini dua anak..padahal kalian sahabatan udah lama tapi tidak tau apa apa" pasrah kiba.

"Lebih baik kita jenguk ia langsung ke rumahnya" Ucap remaja satunya yang ada tulisan di dahinya.

"ide cemerlang,Gaara...mengapa tak terpikirkan dari tadi?" Sahut Kiba

"karena kau bodoh"jawab Shikamaru

"ya...gw setuju" Sasuke sependapat dengan Shikamaru

"Apaaa?" Kiba tersulut dengan sikap kedua temannya.

"sudah sudah kita jenguk Naruto besok...sepulang sekolah" Usul Gaara memisahkan pertengkaran yang tak bermanfaat menurutnya.

"Baiklah gw pulang dulu" kata shikamaru karena sudah ada yang menjemputnya

"Baiklah jaa"mereka berpamitan

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah mereka bereempat berkumpul di gerbang sekolah dan pergi ke rumah Naruto. Hanya sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Naruto, lalu menekan bel di pintu rumah. Beberapa menit kemudian dibukalah pintu rumah tersebut.

"woy... Naruto kemana saja lo... Seminggu lebih lo gk sekolah nanti lo ketinggalan banyak pelajaran lho" seru Kiba.

"Naruto lo baik baik saja?lo kelihatan kurus lo juga sembab begitu." Tanya Gaara khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"iya..gw baik baik masuk dulu" Naruto mempersilahkan masuk,karena dia pikir gk sopan mengobrol tanpa mempersilahkan masuk.

Di dalam mereka diam tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Nih gw bawa makanan dari kaa-san gw..dia khawatir denger lo gk masuk sekolah, apalagi seminggu." Sasuke memberikan bento juga buah buahan.

"thanks Sasuke..."Naruto menyimpannya di meja makan.

"iya sama sama,dobe" Sasuke memancing Naruto agar dia ceria. Namun naruto tak terpancing untuk membalas hal tersebut. Biasanya dia akan membalasnya dengan memanggil 'Teme'.

"hah...sudahlah Naruto, gw kesel liat raut muka lo kayak gitu, lo kayak bukan Naruto yang gw kenal" protes Shikamaru melihat begitu kacau temannya yang satu ini.

"klo begitu kita main kartu aja...! yang kalah dicoret mukanya" seru Kiba mencari ide agar Naruto dapat ikut dalam pembicaraan

"Tunggu... sejak kapan lo bawa kartu?" tanya Shikamaru

"gw suka bawa ke sekolah...klo ada jam kosong di kelas gw...gw suka main kartu sama teman sekelas gw" Jujur Kiba dan tersenyum lima jari.

"lo gk takut kena razia?"tanya Gaara

"gk lah..klo ada razia,gw simpen dulu di loker waktu pagi sebelum bel masuk...hahaha gw pinter kan" lagak sombong Kiba

"kita harapkan besok akan ada razia dadakan." Ujar Sasuke.

"jahat lo..." Balas Kiba menatap tajam.

"udah mari kita main...pusing gw denger bacotan si bodoh ini" ajak Shikamaru.

Permainan pun dimulai,Naruto pun ikut bermain karena ia dipaksa Kiba untuk main. Setelah lama bermain Naruto pun kembali merasakan hangatnya pembicaraan dan candaan bersama sahabatnya. Naruto seketika melupakan rasa sedihnya. Dia pun menghabiskan bento yang diberi oleh ibunya Sasuke. Mereka bermain kartu dan permainan permainan lainnya sampai hampir larut malam. Mereka pulang karena besok sekolah semuanya pun berpamitan pulang.

"Naruto,udah jangan sedih lagi,tak baik lo sedih lama lama." Kiba memberi motivasi

"heem...sorry gw buat kalian khawatir" Naruto memcoba tersenyum.

"Btw lo besok sekolah kan,jangan bolos lama lama..karena itu merepotkan" tanya Shikamaru

"iya gw besok sekolah ko...tenang gw kan gk kayak si bodoh ini" mata Naruto melirik pada Kiba.

"maksud lo gw?awas lo Naruto"Kiba marah

"hihi...bercanda" senyum Naruto

"syukurlah lo ceria kembali,dobe" Ucap Sasuke dan memberi kepalan tangan.

"Iya teme" mengadukan kepalan tangannya dengan Sasuke.

"thanks semuanya,berkat kalian sekarang gw jadi lebih baik" Seru Naruto pada semuanya. Dia berayukur mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

"iya,sans aja kita kan sahabatan" jawab gaara

"klo begitu kita pulang dulu,jaa" pamit shikamaru mewakili semuanya

"jaa...loh lo gk balik Gaara?"heran Naruto

"ada yang mau gw omongin sama lo,kalian duluan saja" Mereka bertiga pun pulang duluan.

* * *

.

.

.

"sudahlah Naruto jangan bersedih lagi...orang tuamu pasti bersedih diatas sana" mengusap pundak Naruto dengan maksud menenangkan.

"tapi...sekarang aku gk punya siapa siapa lagi Gaara" Balas Naruto murung, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"aku tau...bagaimana rasanya tak ada orang tua di umurmu sekarang. kamu harus kuat,ayahmu telah berjuang membesarkanmu sampai sekarang. Buat mereka bangga disana,dengan hasil pengorbanan mereka" Seru Gaara memotivasi.

"entahlah Gaara...aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku harus bagaimana untuk membanggakan mereka. Mungkin lebih baik aku ikut bersama mereka." Naruto putus asa dengan hidupnya.

"jangan jadikan hal ini sebagai pematah semangat hidupmu, kamu berjanji akan membanggakan ayahmu dengan keberhasilanmu, kan. Apa kamu sudah lupa dengan janji itu,Naruto?"

Naruto _speechless_ , dia teringat janji itu..janji yang sangat ingin diwujudkannya itu

"aku juga kehilangan orang tuaku juga. Aku pernah merasakan yang kamu rasakan sekarang. Namun aku tidak melupakan teman,kakak,juga sahabat yang berada di sekitarku, maka dari itu aku dapat menjadi sekarang ini," Ucap Gaara meneruskan.

Naruto tau kalo kakak Gaara telah sukses menjadi entertain dan termotivasi dari hidup Gaara yang berjuang,meskipun ditinggalkan orangtuanya.

"kalo begitu aku pulang dulu,jaga diri baik baik. Aku tunggu Naruto yang dulu di sekolah,jaa" Gaara pamit

Setelah Gaara pergi. Naruto pun sendirian masih memakai baju yang dari sejak pulang di rumah pamannya belum diganti.

'aku harus berubah,aku harus menepati janjiku dan aku harus membangun kembali rencana kehidupanku' Naruto membulatkan tekad untuk tidak menyerah pada kehidupan

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Tolong reviewnyakarena akan sangat membantu review dari para reader...agar dapat lebih baik lagi**

 **LANJUT?**


	2. Chapter 2

'aku harus berubah demi kedua orang tuaku' tekadnya di dalam hatinya.

Naruto membuat rencana kehidupannya di sebuah buku, dia menulis dari bagaimana dia bertahan dengan segala fasilitas kehidupan yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya, kehidupan sekolahnya, sampai dia menjadi sukses di masa mendatang. Naruto mulai menata kembali kehidupannya demi dapat membanggakan orang tuanya, Naruto telah ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya di umur 14 menjelang 15. Ibunya Kushina Uzumaki meninggal sejak Naruto bayi, Naruto pun hidup 14 tahun bersama ayahnya dan dibesarkan dengan baik oleh ayahnya, Minato Namikaze ayahnya yang berprofesi sebagai CEO di UZUMAKI'S CORP. Dikarenakan Minato bukan dari Uzumaki asli, dia dibenci oleh sebagian karyawannya, Minato diangkat sebagai CEO setelah dia menikahi Kushina Uzumaki. Sayangnya istrinya itu meninggal pada saat melahirkan Naruto, namun Minato tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO, banyak karyawan yang tidak menyukainya meminta Danzo untuk menggantikan Minato. Danzo telah lama menjadi bawahan kepercayaan dari CEO sebelum Minato. Danzo kecewa karena sekian lama dia menjadi bawahan di UZUMAKI'S CORP jabatan tersebut diambil oleh orang lain. Hal itu makin membludak setelah jabatannya sebagai manager digantikan pada orang kepercayaan Minato.

Dan pada akhirnya jabatan itu berhasil diambil alih oleh Danzo saat setelah Minato meninggal. Naruto tidak tau pasti penyebab kematian ayahnya kenapa. Tapi yang pasti dia tau ayahnya dibunuh petinggi petinggi di perusahaan tersebut tidak ada satupun dari perusahaan yang menjenguk anak dari CEO Minato Namikaze, Tak ada yang peduli dengan remaja yang telah kehilangan satu satunya keluarga yang dipunyainya. Naruto mengenal siapa Danzo,karena terkadang danzo datang ke rumahnya untuk berbicara bersama ayahnya, dia selalu merasakan ketegangan jika ayahnya berbicara dengan Danzo, ia juga tak menyukai Danzo. Namun Naruto teringat pesan terakhir dari ayahnya.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto ini mungkin pesan terakhir dari tou-san, kamu harus sukses dan dapat membanggakan kaa-san dan tou-san mu. Kaa-san telah berjuang sampai akhir hayatnya untuk dapat melahirkanmu. Sekarang tolong kamu harus kuat dalam menghadapi segala permasalahanmu, pesan dari kaa-sanmu. **'perbanyaklah teman teman, yang dapat kamu percayai, jadilah anak yang pandai seperti ayahmu, dan kuatkanlah hatimu agar kamu tidak dapat terjerumus ke hal yang tidak baik'** kurang lebih begitu pesan kaa-sanmu" ucap Minato

"Baiklah tou-san aku akan mengingat pesan dari kaa-san" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Dan ini pesan dari Tou-san..pesan tou-san tak jauh berbeda dengan pesan kaa-san, hanya saja kamu harus berhati hati terhadap Danzo, juga jangan lupa kamu pergi ke Jiraiya sensei, dia guru tou-san. Jika ada masalah pergilah padanya, dia akan membantumu." Ucap Minato sambil mengusap rambut Naruto.

"tapi memang tou-san mau kemana?" Naruto khawatir.

"Mungkin inilah pertemuan terakhir setelah ini tou-san akan menyusul kaa-san mu." Ucap Minato tersenyum dengan meneteskan air mata.

"Tou-san jangan!?" Naruto mulai menangis.

Minato pun menyuruh asistennya untuk membawa Naruto pulang ke rumahnya. "Sayonara Naruto" Ucap Minato dengan mengusap air matanya.

END FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

Di gerbang sekolah Naruto telah disambut oleh teman temannya, atau lebih tepatnya dibilang sahabat sahabatnya.

"Yo...Naruto, akhirnya lo datang juga" Sapa Kiba.

"Iya... Btw kenapa kalian malah digerbang? Ini udah mau masuk jam pelajaran." Tanya Naruto.

"lo kira kita ngapain kalo bukan nunggu orang yang nggak sekolah seminggu, lo kan janji mau sekolah, kita nagih janji lo kemaren" Kata Shikamaru.

"Hehe... Sorry buat kalian, gw tadi kesiangan. Juga sekarang gw harus buat sarapan sendiri. Makanya gw agak kesiangan,hehe" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang dipaksa sebagai permintaan maaf.

"udah udah...jangan sedih lagi ,lo harus bisa adaptasi dengan kondisi lo sekarang" kata Gaara karena dia melihat Naruto yang murung lagi.

"sebenernya Sasuke sama Shikamaru yang daritadi tadi khawatir kalo lo gak sekolah lagi." Sambung Kiba. Dia pun mendapat tatapan DeathGlare dari keduanya.

"Membosankan... Gw cuma kasihan sama lo klo gk sekolah lagi, tertinggal pelajaran itu lebih Merepotkan" Ucap Shikamaru mencari alasan.

"gw cuman mastiin aja, Agar gw gk ditanya terus sama kaa-san gw, karna lo hari ini sekolah." ucap Sasuke juga mencari alasan.

"alasan macam apa itu." kata kiba dalam hati.

"Heem... gk apa apa, thnks kalian selalu ada buat gw." ucap Naruto.  
"santai aja... Kita bakalan bersama selamanya, saat suka maupun duka,ya kan?" tanya Gaara.

"ya iyalah/setuju." Kata Kiba/Sasuke,Shikamaru berbarengan.

"lebih baik kita segera ke kelas, nanti telat lho." Kata Naruto. Mereka pun masuk ke kelas masing masing.

.

.

.

.

Naruto langsung menyesuaikan diri di kelasnya seperti teman teman sekelasnya. Kiba merasakan adanya perbedaan dari Naruto, sekarang memang Naruto berubah dari dirinya yang dulu. Naruto bertekad serius dalam belajar tak seperti dulu, dia acuh tak acuh dengan yang namanya belajar. Naruto selalu ingin bersenang senang dengan teman temannya. Namun sekarang Naruto susah untuk diajak bermain, jika hal tersebut berbentrokan dengan waktu belajarnya. Mungkin hanya diakhir pekan saja Naruto bersenang senang menikmati masa mudanya. Itu pun dia habiskan bersama sahabat sahabatnya. Saat ini sikap Naruto yang ceria mulai memudar,sekarang dia agak serius dan acuh (mirip sasuke). Tapi bukan berarti hilang begitu saja. Ada kalanya momen CERIA nya itu kembali.

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kematian ayah Naruto Minato Namikaze. Dan kurang dari 2 bulan lagi Naruto dan sahabatnya akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul di sebuah cafe.

"gak kerasa dah mau ujian kelulusan lagi, padahal serasa baru kemarin kita masuk SMP." Ucap Kiba seperti biasa membuka percakapan.

"iya,,,bagaimana persiapan kalian buat ujian nanti?" tanya Gaara.

"gw udah sepenuhnya siap, yah kalian tau kan gw ikut bimbel... Merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru menoapang dagu.

"Hn..." jawaban ambigu Sasuke dengan anggukan

"kalo lo udah ada guru bimbel pribadi,Teme" balas Naruto.

"bagaimana dengan lo Naruto?" tanya Sikamaru. Naruto mau menjawab namun Kiba nyolot.

"woy woy, gw gak ditanya nih?" Tanya Kiba celingak celinguk.

"gak penting." jawab keempatnya. Dan kiba langsung pergi ke pojokan.

"yah... Gw sih baik baik aja, gw udah kerja keras, dan mengejar semua ketertinggalan gw." ucap Naruto.

"memang sih, prestasi lo di kelas lo naik, mungkin lo begitu kerja keras, sampe kita rasa lo udah berubah gak kaya Naruto yang dulu." pendapat Shikamaru

"memang Naruto berubah semenjak kejadian itu,dia lebih dingin dari biasanya yang ceria" ucap kiba dalam hati, karena dia sekelas dengan Naruto.

"Btw bagaimana dengan SMA kalian, sudah ada rencana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kalo gw sudah ditetapkan sama tou-san gw, untuk sekolah di Shizuoka." ucap Shikamaru

"gw di Nagasaki, karena orang tuaku bekerja disana." Sekarang Kiba langsung menjawab cepat agar gk dicuekin lagi oleh sahabatnya.

"kalo gw di Osaka sama nii-san gw, bekas SMA nee-san gw." ucap Gaara

"gw bareng nii-san gw ke Amerika." ucap Sasuke.

"woow...Amrik." Takjub Kiba

"kalo lo Naruto bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru

"gw ke Tokyo." jawab Naruto

"tunggu,Tokyo? lo sendirian disana? Kenapa gak ke Kyoto, bukannya disana ada paman lo?" Tanya Gaara.

"iya kenapa Tokyo,Dobe?" tanya Sasuke karena dia juga khawatir Naruto. Keadaan Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya baik setelah kehilangan keluarganya .

"tenang aja,Teme. Disana gw gak sendirian ada kerabat tou-san gw. Atau lebih ke ayah angkatnya tou-san. Kalian gk usah khawatir." jawab Naruto.

"baiklah kalo begitu,,kita tak perlu terlalu khawatir." lega Gaara

"jadi kita bakalan berpisah, masing masing dari kita ada tujuan masing masing" ucap Kiba sedih.

"Hanya berpisah untuk sementara,kita pasti akan bertemu dan berkumpul seperti sekarang,kan?" Tanya Shikamaru namun lebih tepatnya menyatakan.

"pasti,,aku takkan melupakan kalian semua. Kalian hal berharga yang tersisa dan yang gw punya di dunia ini." jawab Naruto mantap.

"Bagaiman kalo kita berjanji untuk saling mengabari jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi anatara kita?" Tanya Gaara

"Hn/setuju/pasti/oke"jawab Sasuke,Naruto,Shikamaru dan Kiba. Mereka saling merangkul. Dan itulah sebuah janji dalam persahabatan mereka, untuk saling menguatkan saling mendukung dan saling menjaga satu sama lain, membentuk sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang kuat dan kokoh.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian ujian kelulusan sekolah Naruto pun dimulai, setelah selesai dengan ujian kelulusan, sekolahnya mengadakan acara perpisahan dan pengumuman hasil ujian. Acara itu sangat meriah dan akan sangat dikenang bagi semua siswa, di acara tersebut menampilkan band band terkenal,membawakan lagu ' **BLUE BIRD,DIVER,GUREN,SAYONARA MOON TOWN,DLL** ' dan pengumuman nilai hasil dari ujiannya dipampang di papan pengumuman dengan Shikamaru peringkat pertama, disusul dengan Sasuke kedua, dan secara mengejutkan Naruto berada di peringkat ketiga. Gaara di peringkat keempat,dan Kiba d peringkat ke sepuluh. Naruto mendapat banyak ucapan selamat berkat prestasi mengejutkannya tak terkecuali dari guru. Naruto merasa bahagia dan tak ingin kenangannya sekarang tak ingin berakhir. Dia ingin terus berada disini, namun itulah kehidupan, tak dapat diberhentikan dan dipercepat, manusia tidak dapat mendapat suatu kebahagiaan abadi, karena kehidupan itu terus berjalan menuntun manusia untuk melanjutkan sampai ke akhir hayatnya.

"syukurlah perjuanganku tidak sia sia,aku juga dapat sedikit membahagiakan kaa-san dan tou-san" Ucap Naruto.

"kaa-san,tou-san apakah kalian bahagia disana, semoga kalian bahagia di surga, aku akan berjuang dengan kehidupan dunia yang fana ini, aku akan memperjuangkan pengorbanan kalian dan aku akan membanggakan kalian, apakah kaa-san dan tou-san sekarang telah melihat bagaimana kehidupanku ini disana? semoga aku tak mengecewakan kalian" Ucap Naruto dalam batinnya dan menengadah ke atas.

"aku pasti... Pasti... Akan sukses dan menggapai mimpiku". Tekad Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

Thnks pada para pembaca dan review annya.. Terima kasih telah berkenan membaca fic gaje ini...

Tolong jika ada kesalahan kesalahan, beritahu saya supaya saya bisa memperbaiki dan menjadi author yang lebih baik...

LANJUT?


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku pasti...pasti akan sukses dan menggapai mimpiku"

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya sebuah mansion,suasana sangat gerbang tersebut terdapat sebuah lambang kipas yang bagian bawahnya berwarna putih dan atasnya merah. Dan tertera nama ketua marga mereka adalah Uchiha di salah satu kamar ada perbincangan antara kakak dan ,,Uchiha Itachi sedang berbicara dengan adik tersayangnya Uchiha membicarakan tentang keputusan adiknya untuk ikut dengannya ke Itachi hanya bercanda tentang mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya ke Sasuke menanggapinya dengan serius,dan dia ingin ikut bersama dia ingin mendapatkan ilmu lebih dan ingin mencoba hal baru,dia menganggap kehidupan di Amerika adalah sebuah tantangan hidup baginya,dia tak akan merasakan kehidupan nyamannya seperti di jepang seperti sekarang,dengan segala fasilitas yang diberikan oleh ayah dan menanyakan untuk terakhir kalinya tentang keputusan Sasuke,karena dia tau bagaimana kehidupan di sudah 2 tahun dia berada di bekerja sebagai CEO di UCHIHA CORP'S yang telah mempunyai cabang di begitu Sasuke mengatakan dia tidak akan bergantung pada kakaknya,dia akan hidup mandiri disana,dia iri terhadap Naruto yang dapat hidup sendirian,namun prestasinya terbilang hebat.

"hey Sasuke,apa kamu yakin kamu ingin ikut nii-san ke Amerika?" tanya Itachi

"Hn...sudah yang ke berapa nii-san bertanya hal itu?aku sangat yakin" jawab Sasuke

"tapi kehidupan di Amerika itu tak seperti di jepang,jika kamu salah dalam pergaulan kamu akan terjerumus ke hal yang negatif,nii-san tak mau hal itu kamu tak ingin difasilitasi oleh nii-san" ucap Itachi

"justru hal itu yang menarik,aku akan mandiri,aku ingin merasakan kehidupan orang dewasa,aku tak akan pernah berubah jika terus berada -san tenang saja,aku bisa jaga diri perlu nii-san temui aku seminggu dua kali,aku akan baik baik saja." Bela Sasuke

"itulah yang nii-san khawatirkan,disana nii-san akan punya sedikit waktu untuk dapat -san akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan,Sasuke" ucap Itachi

"kalo begitu aku yang akan mengunjungimu..sudahlah nii-san,jangan akan baik baik padaku." Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan

Setelah lama mempertimbangkan,akhirnya Itachi menyerah,dia tak bisa melawan keras kepalanya dan keteguhan seorang Sasuke.

"baiklah nii-san kamu jaga pergaulanmu,juga kamu harus mengabari nii-sa jika ada sesuatu"

"Hn baiklah"senyum kemenangan dari Sasuke

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabriknya,coretan garis 3 di pipinya,mengenakan jaket orange kesayangannya,juga celana orange baru saja keluar dari stasiun ,Naruto baru saja sampai di Tokyo dan sekarang dia akan menuju tempat dia akan menemui menaiki sebuah bus,dan setelah turun di halte,dia berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke menggunakan smartphonenya untuk sampai tujuan,karena ini pertama kalinya dia di terlalu fokus dengan hpnya,hingga tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"aww..aduh!" suara orang tersebut

"maaf,sini biar saya bantu"Naruto menjulurkan tangannya "apa kamu baik baik saja?" tanyanya kepada orang tersebut yang ternyata seorang wanita

"ya saya baik baik saja,terima kasih."jawab wanita itu,wanita itu melihat Naruto yang kebingungan"apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita

"tidak terima kasih" jawab Naruto

"tapi sepertinya kamu perlu,kamu baru ya disini?" tanya wanita itu lagi

"iya saya baru disini,saya mencari alamat ini,disini menunjukan telah sampai,namun tak ada rumah disini?!" ucap Naruto

"oh ini..alamat ini memang tidak tertera di peta,mari saya tunjukan padamu tempatnya" ajak wanita itu

"apa tidak merepotkan?"tanya Naruto

"tak apa,lagipula rumah saya searah" jawab wanita tersebut

"btw thnks atas bantuanmu" ucap Naruto

"iya sama sama" ucap wanita tersebut

Setelah sampainya mereka di tempat tujuan berterima kasih padanya

"nah ini tempatnya!" ucap si wanita

"terima kasih banyak"ucap Naruto

"iya sama sama,kalo begitu saya pulang dulu."ucap wanita itu

"hey,tunggu siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto

"Sakura,Haruno Sakura" jawab wanita tersebut yang bernama Sakura

"oke,nama saya Naruto,Uzumaki kenal,sakura" sapa Naruto

"salam kenal, begitu aku pulang dulu,jaa" pamit Sakura

"jaa,hati hati di jalan" ucap Naruto

Sebelum Sakura pergi,keluarlah dari gerbang rumah tersebut beberapa orang.

"Hai paman Hiashi"sapa Sakura

"Hai Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata,tak ada jawabam dari pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"aku pulang duluan Sakura-chan."pamit Hinata

"iya,hati hati" ucap sakura

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memerhatikan mereka

"jaa,Naruto"pamit sakura lagi sembari melambaikan tangan

"jaa..."balas Naruto

Naruto masuk ke gerbang itu dan menekan bel pintu masuk rumah Jiraiya terlihat sederhana,tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu terdapat halaman yang beberapa saat,pintupun dibukakan.

"Selamat petang,,tuan jiraiya nya ada?" tanya Naruto

"apa namamu Naruto?Uzumaki Naruto?" bukannya menjawab pria tersebut malah balik bertanya

"darimana anda tau nama saya?"tanya Naruto heran

"yah...saya pasti tau karna nama 'Naruto'saya yang menyarankannya pada muridku" ucapnya

"Oh...jadi anda Jiraiya sensei?maaf saya tidak mengenali anda" ucap Naruto sambil berojigi

"yah tak apa,kamu kan belum pernah bertemu denganku,wajar kamu tidak mengenaliku" ucap Jiraiya dan mempersilahkan Naruto pun masuk,dan duduk setelah sebelumnya dipersilahkan duduk.

"silahkan diminum" Jiraiya membawakan secangkir teh untuk Naruto

"Terima kasih"Naruto pun meminumnya

"yo Naruto ada apa kamu kesini,bukankah kamu sekolah?" tanya Jiraiya

"saya sudah..."

"jangan terlalu formal begitu."Jiraiya memotong bicara Naruto

"baiklah...aku sudah lulus dan sekarang aku akan bersekolah disini."

"oh...kamu sudah lulus?maaf aku tak tau" ucap Jiraiya dengan menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"yah...aku akan masuk ke SMA KONOHA Tokyo." Ucap Naruto

"kamu serius?itu kan sekolah favorit dan sekolah kelas atas." Ucap Jiraiya

"yah aku mendapat jalur undangan dari sekolah tersebut,dan kebetulan aku tau Jiraiya-san ada disini,jadi aku menerimanya" ucap Naruto

'dia sepertinya cerdas seperti ayahnya' ucap Jraiya dalam hati

"maaf aku tidak datang ke pemakaman hal yang tak bisa kutinggalkan saat itu"

"yah gak apa apa iya...bolehkah aku berguru padamu,aku ingin kuat seperti dengar dari tou-san kamu yang mengajarinya bela diri"

"dengan senang hati,kalo begitu kita makan malam bersama,aku akan membuatkan menu spesial untuk malam kamu bermalam disini saja."

"Terima kasih banyak sensei." Mereka pun memasak bersama dan mengobrolkan hal hal tentang Minato.

"Minato sangat hebat,dia dapat belajar cepat dengan segala yang aku ajarkan padanya,dia juga cerdas dia dapat menciptakan jurus jurus mempunyai saingan yang hebat juga,namanya Uchiha Fugaaku,mereka selalu sengit saat duel latihan,juga temannya satu lagi sangat cerdas,kudengar dia saingan Minato di namanya,,um...Nara...oh iya Nara Shikaku,mereka selalu bersama,walau Shikaku tak ikut dalam latihan bela diriku" ucap Jiraiya

"Jadi paman Fugaaku adalah saingan tou-san,tou-san tak memberitahukanku tentang hal itu."

"bukankah mereka juga mempunyai anak?" tanya Jiraiya

"yah...mereka juga teman dekatku,Uchiha Sasuke juga Nara shikamaru" jawab Naruto

"hoho...jadi kalian meneruskan persahabatan ayah kalian,hebat"

"Naruto,kamu tinggal saja disini,aku akan merawatmu disini" ucap Jiraiya

"Terima kasih sensei,aku menghargainya...tapi aku akan mencari apartemen saja,sekarang aku sudah terbiasa hidup apa kamu sendirian disini sensei?"

"tidak...sekarang aku bersama 3 anak yang menemaniku..sekarang mereka belum pulang,mungkin..." belum sampai Jiraiya orang masuk,

"kami pulang..." ucap salah satu yang berambut orange dengan wanita berambut ungu,juga pria berambut merah yang menutupi salah satu matanya.

"selamat datang...baru saja aku membicarakan dia Narutp,,mereka yang menemaniku di rumah ini." Ucap Jiraiya

"Oh,,,Jiraiya sensei kedatangan tamu..Hai,aku kenal" ucap Yahiko bersalaman

"Hai...aku Uzumaki Naruto,salam kenal juga" balas Naruto

"wah...Nagato dia juga dari Uzumaki,perkenalkan dia Uzumaki Nagato" ucap Yahiko semangat

"kau hanya memperkenalkan Nagato saja?baiklah,Hai Naruto aku Konan satu satunya wanita disini" ucap Konan yang berambut ungu

"Hai..." balas Naruto dengan senyuman

"Maaf IBU Konan..." ucap Yahiko mengejek

"yah,,,hari ini kamu tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam"ucap konan

"tenang saja Konan kamu tak perlu membuatnya,aku dan Naruto telah membuat makan malam" ucap Jiraiya

"Yuhu...maaf Konan tapi aku tetap dapat makan malam hari ini" ucap Yahiko mengejek

"jiraiya senseiii...awas kau Yahiko"dia kesal terhadap Yahiko

"sudah sudah,mari kita makan saja,,keburu dingin tuh makanannya" ucap Nagato yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan

"Baiklah,silahkan dimakan"ucap Jiraiya

"selamat makan..." ucap semuanya

Beberapa hari Naruto disana,Naruto selalu merasakan suasana hangatnya sebuah serasa sebuah keluarga lengkap yang tak pernah Naruto selalu membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya dia jika dia dapat berkumpul dengan keluarga itu hanya dalam bayangannya saja,dia hanya dapat berkumpul dengan ayahnya satu satunya anggota keluarga yang dia mensyukuri hal pun tinggal di rumah Jiraiya selama beberapa hari,karena dia masih menyesuaikan dengan kehidupan di Tokyo. Juga dia sedang menunggu konfirmasi dia diterima di SMA KONOHA sminggu sejak kedatangannya ke mendapat surat bahwa dia diterima di SMA KONOHA Tokyo.

"Jiraiya sensei,terima kasih telah membiarkanku tinggal sekarang aku akan pindah ke apartemen yang kau sarankan,aku akan datang kesini sesekali,juga aku akan bertemu denganmu saat latihan.'

"tenang saja,iya aku juga bisa menemuimu karena apartemen itu tak terlalu jauh dari kalo kamu tinggal sekalipun aku tak ..." Ucap Jiraiya sambil senyum

"Naruto kamu tak tinggal disini?"tanya Yahiko

"tidak yahiko." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"yah.../Jaga diri baik baik Naruto"ucap Konan dan Nagato

"iya...tenang kasih" balas Naruto

"Kalo begitu kami berangkat kerja dulu Jiraiya sensei,Naruto"ucap Yahiko

"Baiklah..." balas Jiraiya

"yo...siapa yang mengendarai?" tanya Yahiko

"sekarang bagianmu Konan"ucap Nagato

"Baiklah..."

Mereka bertigapun masuk ke dalam mobil,dan pergi bekerja

"sebenarnya mereka bertiga tak ada hubungan apapun denganku,dulu waktu mereka kecil,aku menemukan mereka bertiga di jalanan,dan ada penjahat yang mengancamnya,aku menyelamatkan mereka tak mempunyai orang tua dan aku memutuskan untuk merawat mereka telah sukses dan telah memiliki pekerjaan masing masing."

"Dan aku yakin kamu akan menjadi seperti ayahmu,malah kamu akan melebihi dia" ucap Jiraiya

"Terima kasih,kalo begitu aku berangkat dulu,Jiraiya sensei"

"oke...kalo perlu bantuan beritahu aku,aku akan membantumu"

"baiklah..."Naruto pun pergi

.

.

.

.

Naruto telah sampai di dia masuk ke dalam dengan membawa barang barangnya,tak baanyak yang Naruto bawa hanya beberapa pakaian,beberapa buku juga beberapa rumah peninggalan ayahnya dia membereskan barang barangnya dan setelah itu dia pergi untuk makan malam di mencari kedai ramen dan di perjalanan dia bertemu dengan perempuan yang tergesa gesa dan menabrak Naruto

"Awas...minggir" ucap perempuan menabrak Naruto

"Hei,,,Hati hati,ini jalanan bukan sirkuit lari" ucap Naruto

"Maaf maaf,aku sedang terburu buru,aku sedang dikejar oleh orang" ucap wanita itu lalu dia bersembunyi di semak semak dekat Naruto berada

Datanglah beberapa pria yang sepertinya mencari wanita tersebut

"Hei tuan apa anda melihat ada seorang wanita yang berlarian kesini,dia bermata lavender dan mengenakan pakaian berwarna ungu!?" ucap salah satu pria yang mencari wanita tadi

'tolong jangan beritahu,,tolong jangan beritahu mereka..' wanita itu berharap dalam hatinya

"yah aku melihatnya" jawab seketika wanita tadi syok,dan menahan napas

"katakan dimana?" tanya si pria

"Dia berlari kearah sana" jawab Naruto

"oke,,,terima kasih"ucap si pria tadi,dan pergi dengan kelompoknya

Naruto pun pergi menuju kedai wanita tadi mengeluarkan napas lega.

"hei...kamu mau kemana?" tanya wanita itu

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Naruto. Wanita itu mengikuti Naruto yang telah jauh meninggalkannya. Dan ikut masuk ke kedai ramen

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya,kupikir kamu akan memberitahu mereka" ucap wanita itu

"iya sama sama" jawab Naruto memesan ramen satu porsi untuk tadi hanya duduk dan menennagkan dirinya

"btw namaku Hyuuga Hinata,siapa namamu?" ucap wanita itu untuk memecah keheningan

'dia yang dulu dari rumah Jiraiya sensei'ucap Naruto dalam hati

"mengapa kau masih disini?sebaiknya kau baik wanita pergi di waktu malam" ucap Naruto

"bukannya menjawab tak akan pulang,aku takut suruhan tou-san masih akan disini sementara waktu" Ucap Hinata

"terserah kau saja" ucap tiba terdengar suara perut Hinata memerah menahan malu

"aku tak a..."

"pelayan...aku pesan satu porsi ramen lagi"ucap Naruto memotong ucapan semakin menundukkan beberapa saat kemudian datanglah dua porsi ramen

"Selamat makan..."ucap Naruto

"selamat makan." Ucap Hinata lesu

Naruto memakan ramen itu dengan lahap dan pula Hinata

"terima kasih banyak kau telah menolongku,juga rasa terima yang membayarnya" ucap Hinata

"tak usah,aku tak perlu imbalan darimu" ucap naruto

"tak apa aku ikhlas,anggap saja aku mentraktirmu" ucap hinata pun membayarkannya

Setelah keluar dari kedai hendak pulang ke apartemennya,namun dia melihat wajah bungung Hinata

"hei kenapa kau masih disini?ini sudah larut"ucap Naruto

"aku masih takut kalo mereka masih mencariku,juga taksi sudah tidak ada sekarang" ucap Hinata ketakutan

"hmm...Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"ucap Naruto

"Benarkah?Terima kasih banyak," ucap naruto pun mengantar Hinata pulang ke sampai,Naruto pamit untuk pulang

"oke,,aku akan pulang" ucap Naruto

"tunggu,,,"

"ada apa lagi?"

"etto...aku belum tau namamu?"

"Namaku Uzumaki pulang.."jawab Naruto dan pamit pulang

"Uzumaki Naruto...Baiklah,hati hati dijalan" ucap pun masuk ke dalam,Hinata telah ditunggu oleh Kakaknya Hyuuga Neji

"Kamu dari mana saja?" tanya Neji

"aku tadi makan diluar" jawab Hinata dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya

"Tou-san tadi menanyakan padaku tentangmu,kamu mencoba kabur lagi dari tou-san?"

"aku lelah,aku ingin tidur,tolong jangan ganggu aku"jawab Hinata dan langsung mengambil posisi tidur

Neji pun tak berani lagi menganggu,dia pun kembali

.

.

.

.

Di taman seorang pemuda sedang duduk sedang merasakan dinginnya udara dia tak merasakan kedinginan sedikit tiba hpnya berdering,dia melihat nomor yang tertera di hpnya nomor tak begitu dia mengangkatnya

"Halo,Dobe?kau disana?" tanya penelpon yang ternyata Sasuke

"ya...gw disini Teme,ada apa lo nelpon gw?" balas Naruto

"enggak gw cuman mau tau bagaimana kabar baik baik saja kan,Dobe?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"Ya..gw disini baik baik dengan kehidupan baru lo di ?"

"Gw yakin pasti lo baik baik saja,,,yah...gw masih menyesuaikan dengan kehidupan disini"jawab Sasuke

"Gw yakin lo bisa melaluinya,Teme" ucap Naruto

"Hn...nanti gw telpon jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada lo,Dobe"ucap Sasuke

"hm...tenang aja,Teme"ucap Naruto. Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang dan mempersiapkan hal hal yang harus dibawa untuk sekolah jalan Naruto bertemu dengan perempuan yang hendak dirampok oleh sekawanan pun memutuskan untuk menolong perempuan berlari ke kawanan tadi dan menendang salah satu dari mereka,dan kawanan itu terkejut,

"kalian berani hanya pada wanita," ucap Naruto"cyuh,,,dasar pengecut" ucap Naruto dan meludah.

"Beraninya kau mengatai kami pengecut!" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"woy...siapa kau?ini bukan urusanmu!" ucap yang lainnya

"kalian tak perlu mengetahui siapa diriku,kalo kalian bukan pengecut,majulah..." ucap Naruto bersiap dengan kuda pun maju dan menyerang Naruto.

Naruto menangkis setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh para berandalan mempraktikan yang diajarkan oleh terjatuh karena serangan dari temannya yang ditangkis/dihindar Naruto.

"Bug,...ah..." Naruto meringis,dia menabrak dinding di belakangnya

"Haha...hanya segitu kemampuanmu" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"akan kuakhiri saja kehidupanmu disini" ucap salah seorang dan melancarkan tendangan

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana?author udah nambahin wordnya hampir 2x lipat dari chapter author gk kasih yang telah review,itu sebuah vitamin penyemangat bagi kasih juga kepada para membaca fic ini.**

 **NOTE:sekolah SMA KONOHA Tokyo adalah cabang dari sebuah organisasi bernama KONOHA KONOHA CORP mendirikan sekolah ini untuk para pegawainya yang mempunyai lambat laun berubah menjadi sekolah terbuka bagi KONOHA telah bercabang hampir ke seluruh penjuru Shikamaru di SMA KONOHA Shizuoka.**

 **LANJUT?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf sebelumnya untuk para reader kalo fic ini jauh dari kata bagus. Saya menyadari terlalu banyaknya typo tapi karena saya baru pemula jadi saya masih menyesuaikan dengan aturan aturan juga hal hal yang harus diperhatikan dalam pembuatan terima kasih kepada para reader yang masih berkenan membaca fic ini.**

 **Oke kalo begitu kita langsung ke cerita saja...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menangkis dan menghindar dari semua serangan serangan musuh. Musuh terluka karena serangan dari temannya yang ditangkis Naruto

"Bugh... awh..." Naruto menubruk tembok di belakangnya

"haha... Hanya segini kemampuanmu?!" tawa salah satu berandalan

"Akan kuakhiri hidupmu disini!" ucap salah satunya dengan melakukan tendangan

'tap... trak...' terdengar suara tulang patah

"awh...!"

"Maaf aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin

"HAH! Tidak mungkin...dia menahan tendangan Hidan" ucap salah satu berandalan

"kakiku..." Hidan yang merintih kesakitan

"Kakuzu,Sasori kita serang dia" ucap temannya

"Hn..mari lakukan Deidara" ucap Sasori

Ketiganya pun melakukan serangan secara brutal kepada Naruto, namun Naruto dapat mengimbanginya. Sasori juga Deidara melakukan kombinasi gerakannya dan dapat memukul mundur Naruto mundur

"Hm...maaf tadi aku bermain main dengan kalian,sekarang aku akan serius" ucap Naruto

"kurang ajar kau!"ucap Deidara

'aku akan mencoba gerakan yang diajarkan Jiraiya sensei' ucap Naruto dalam hati

Deidara dan Sasori pun maju melakukan serangan kombinasinya lagi namun Naruto dapat membacanya dan menghindar dari tendangan Sasori lalu melancarkan tendangan akribat pada Deidara yang lengah. Deidara pun terpental dan menubruk tembok dibelakangnya.

'bugh...hss' suara Dedara merintih.

"Deidara.!" Ucap Sasori

"Kau melupakanku... " 'Bugh...' Ternyata Kakuzu melakukan pukulan cepat tepat di perut Naruto

Naruto menyeringai 'Dugh...bagh...' Naruto melancarkan pukulan uppercut dan tendangan keras ke perut Kakuzu sampai terpental jauh.

"Akan kubalas kau bocah..." ucap Sasori dengan emosi meluap

"Cukup..." ucap seseorang

"ketua!" ucap Sasori "Tapi ketua dia telah kurang ajar pada kita"

"Kau bukan tandingannya, cepat pergi dan bawa yang lainnya" ucap sang ketua

"Baiklah." Sesaat sebelum dia dan yang lainnya pergi mereka menatap penuh emosi Naruto

"Kau beruntung Shion-chan. Lain kali aku tak akan membiarkanmu terlepas" ucap Pria itu lalu menghilang di kegelapan

Naruto terduduk dan menyandar di tembok lalu perempuan tadi menghampirinya

"Etto... apa kamu baik baik saja?" tanya perempuan bernama Shion

"Yah...aku baik baik saja" ucap Naruto yang walaupun bajunya berantakan dan sudut bibirnya berdarah

Shion mengambil handuk di tasnya dan membasahinya dengan air mineral lalu memberikannya pada Naruto

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Naruto heran

"untuk membersihkan sudut bibirmu yang berdarah" ucap Shion

"Aku tak memerlukannya... cepat kamu pulang ini sudah ma..." ucap Naruto namun terpotong oleh Shion yang membersihkan sudut bibir Naruto.

"awh..." jerit Naruto

"Maaf, aku telah merepotkanmu untuk melawan para berandalan tadi" ucap Shion

"..." Naruto tak bergerak dan mata mereka bertemu . ditemani suasana dingin malam itu dan angin malam berhembus menyibakkan rambut mereka.

Naruto tersentak dan segera berdiri " Apa yang kamu lakukan,sudah kubilang aku baik baik saja" ucap Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi sedikit merona karena kejadian barusan

"Tapi bibirmu berdarah, mana bisa dibilang baik baik saja." Ucap Shion lalu berdiri

"ini hanya luka kecil."ucap Naruto

"Tapi tadi kamu menjerit" balas Shion

"hah...sudah, sekarang sebaiknya kamu pulang" ucap Naruto tak mau membahas kejadian barusan

"Terima kasih banyak kamu telah menyelamatkanku, maaf juga aku telah merepotkanmu" Ucap Shion tersenyum

"Hm.." balas Naruto dingin

"Jaa ne..." ucap Shion dan pergi menaiki taksi

Naruto mengambil jaketnya yang tadi dilepasnya sesaat dia bertarung dengan para berandalan tadi lalu menyampirkannya di bahunya kemudian beranjak pergi menuju apartemennya

.

.

.

'cklek' suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat ruangan gelap. Di nyalakanlah lampu ruangan tersebut kemudian pemuda tersebut menghempaskan badannya di sofa. Membuka bajunya yang berantakan dan terlihatlah tubuh atletis pemuda tersebut.

"hhahh,,, Hari yang melelahkan" ucap Naruto. dia pun bergegas mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, dia mengobati luka di bibirnya dengan alkohol.

"Awh.." jerit Naruto. Dan seketika dia mengingat kejadian yang terjadi bersama Shion

Naruto menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. " apa yang kupikirkan?!" ucap Naruto. Dia teringat akan mata ungu Shion yang menenangkan.

"ada apa dengan tatapannya itu?" Naruto kebingungan dengan apa yang dirasakannya

"aku seolah merasakan ada hal yang tak asing dengan tatapannya" Naruto berbaring di sofa dan tidur terlelap

Besoknya Naruto pergi ke SMA nya untuk mengikuti MOS. Dia sekarang berada di stasiun kereta,Naruto memakai seragam SMA namun hanya celananya saja yang terlihat memakai celana SMA sedangkan atasnya harus tertutup oleh jaket orange kesayangannya tiba tiba ada seseorang yang lari menuju kereta yang segera berangkat dan Naruto menahan pintu yang hampir tertutup.

"Terima kasih banyak...pwuh hampir saja aku telat" ucap pemuda tersebut

"Hm.." balas Naruto

Naruto pun sampai di stasiun pemberhentian dan dia pergi menuju sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki dan ternyata pemuda tadi mengikuti dan langsung menyapanya

"hey...ternyata kamu sekolah di SMA KONOHA juga,aku Yugami Akira murid baru SMA KONOHA,salam kenal" ucap Akira memperkenalkan diri

"aku Uzumaki Naruto" balas Naruto

"Terima kasih uuntuk yang tadi Naruto,untung kamu menahan pintunya kalo enggak aku pasti kena masalah" ucap Akira

"Hm.." jawab Naruto. Mereka berdua pun sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah

"Aku duluan Naruto, bersama teman temanku, sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Akira melambaikan tangan Naruto tak menjawabnya dia masuk ke gerbang dan langsung menuju tempat upacara penyambutan siswa baru

Selama satu jam lebih upacara tersebut dilaksanakan dan sekarang para siswa diarahkan ke kelas masing masing. Naruto masuk ke kelas 1-A dan dia memilih kursi di tengah tengah paling samping dengan dekat jendela luar,dia pilih agar dia dapat udara segar dari luar.

"Hey Naruto kita bertemu lagi ternyata kita sekelas,boleh aku duduk di belakangmu?" tanya Akira

"Terserah,,tak ada yang melarangmu duduk dimanapun" jawab Naruto dingin

Setelah seluruh siswa masuk suasana jadi ribut dan saling menyapa dengan teman yang dulunya satu sekolah. Naruto memasangkan earphonenya agar tak terganggu dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Tiba tiba keadaan di kelas jadi sunyi karena ada seseorang yang datang.

"itu wali kelas kita?/kenapa dia memakai masker hitam/kenapa rambutnya putih begitu?apa dia sudah terlalu tua?/tapi dia keren/dia ganteng..." bisik bisik siswa di kelasnya

"Mohon perhatiannya... Nama saya Hatake Kakashi, saya yang ditugaskan untuk jadi 'wali kelas' kelas kalian mohon kerja samanya" ucap Kakashi dengan membaca buku kesayangannya

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Kakashi

"Sensei kenapa kamu memakai masker?" ucap salah satu siswa

"saya orangnya pemalu jadi saya menutupnya, kalo bisa juga seluruh muka saya ditutup,tapi nanti saya disangka penjahat" jawab Kakashi

"katanya pemalu tapi buku yang dibacanya berkaitan hal mesum"bisik para siswa lelaki

"Sensei itu buku apa?" akhirnya salah satu siswa menyanyakannya

"Oh ini... ini buku favorit sensei,ini pemberian dari orang yang spesial" jawab Kakashi

"Sensei.. apa sensei sudah menikah?" tanya siswa perempuan

"Tidak, sensei belum menikah" jawab Kakashi

"Horee..." ucap beberapa perempuan

"Baiklah sekarang kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing,tapi sensei yang menunjuk siapa yang duluan memperkenalkan diri" Ucap Kakashi dan melirik ke pemuda berambut kuning

Satu per satu siswa telah memperkenalkan diri kecuali Naruto.

"Dan terakhir kamu kepala kuning" Ucap Kakashi.

Naruto melepaskan earphonenya dan maju kedepan

"Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto sekolah SMP saya di SMP Kyoto, Hobi saya mendengarkan musik salam kenal" ucap Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto?" ucap dua orang bersamaan dalam hatinya

"Baiklah kalo begitu, untuk Naruto karena daritadi dia mendengarkan musik, kamu akan tetap berdiri disitu sampai sensei selesai dengan kelasnya." Ucap Kakashi

"Hmm..." balas Naruto dengan tatapan kesal

Kakashi selesai dengan kelasnya dan Naruto dipersilahkan duduk, Namun Naruto tetap kesal pada Kakashi. Bukan karena hukuman tadi,namun karena dia diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Kakashi untuk menjadi ketua kelas. Naruto tak ingin dirinya disibukkan dengan mengurus kelas, dia ingin fokus dengan belajarnya. Dan setelah Kakashi keluar dari kelas datanglah satu persatu perwakilan dari tiap tiap perwakilan ekskul. Naruto kembali memasang earphonenya karena dia tak berniat untuk masuk ekskul. Bel istirahat berdering, semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas, Naruto tetap diam di kursinya

"Hey Naruto, gak pergi ke kantin?" Tanya Akira

"Nggak,aku bawa bento" balas Naruto

"oke...aku akan pergi ke kantin" Ucap Akira

Tak ada balasan apapun dari Naruto . tiba tiba ada yang menyentuh bahunya,dia pun menoleh

"Hey Naruto kita bertemu lagi"

"Sakura!" ucap Naruto kaget

"syukurlah kamu masih mengingatku" ucap Sakura

"Hm.." Ucap Naruto

"Ternyata kamu sekolah disini, tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi dan bahkan sekelas pula" Ucap Sakura tersenyum

"Hm...aku juga" ucap Naruto

"boleh aku duduk disini?" ucap Sakura dan membawa kursi ke dekat Naruto

"Hm boleh..." balas Naruto

"kamu mau masuk eskul mana Naruto?aku lihat dari semuanya tadi kamu tak tertarik masuk ekskul" Tnya Sakura

"Hm... aku memang tak ingin masuk ekskul" Ucap Naruto

"Tapi peraturan sekolah setiap siswa harus masuk eskul minimal satu ekskul" Ucap Sakura

"Benarkah?kalo Sakura masuk ekskul mana?" tanya Naruto

"Aku akan masuk ekskul PMR" Senyum Sakura

"Sepertinya kamu bercita cita menjadi dokter" Ucap Naruto

"Yap kamu benar" Balas Sakura

"kamu bawa bento?" Tanya sakura melihat bento Naruto diatas mejanya

"Hm..." jawab naruto

"Aku juga membawanya" ucap Sakura dan mengeluarkan bentonya "Selamat makan" ucap Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan

Saat mereka sedang makan tiba tiba datanglah sekelompok orang ke kelasnya Naruto. Dan salah satu dari mereka menumpahkan bento milik Naruto

"Beraninya kau duduk bersama pacarku!" ucapnya

"Sasori!... Berhenti Sasori apa yang kamu lakukan!?" Bentak Sakura

"jelaslah,dia berani duduk dan makan bersama dengan pacarku aku tak menyukainya"

"woy Sasori bukankah dia yang waktu itu?!" ucap si rambut kuning a.s Deidara

"Wow...kau mengejutkanku, setelah kau halangi kami waktu itu dan sekarang kau ingin merebut pacarku" ucap Sasori

"Cukup Sasori,dia hanya temanku,kenalan pertama di kelasku" Bentak Sakura

"Tapi dia telah lancang padaku" ucap Sasori dan menarik kerah baju Naruto

"kenapa kau diam saja,hah?" tanya Sasori

"kubilang cukup Sasori!" Bentak Sakura yang kesekian kali dan menarik tangan Sasori.

"Maaf Naruto ini salahku" ucap Sakura dan keluar bersama dengan Sasori

"Dasar kau Rubah" Ucap Deidara lalu meninggalkan kelas dengan yang lain

"Naruto apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akira

"Hm...tak ada" balas Naruto

"Kenapa ada Akatsuki kesini?" tanya Akira

"Akatsuki?" Naruto mengisyaratkan pertanyaan

"Yah Akatsuki,mereka anggota organisasi Akatsuki" Jawab Akira

"Bisa kamu jelaskan siapa Akatsuki tersebut?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraannya

"Akatsuki adalah sebuah organisasi yang terkenal di Tokyo mereka hampir sama dengan Yakuza ,namun Akatsuki akan melayani permintaan dari siapa saja dengan adanya kesepakatan. Hanya itu yang kutahu" Jawab Akira

"kamu tahu siapa saja anggota Akatsuki yang bersekolah disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Yang kutahu Sasori,Deidara,dan Hidan. Tapi mungkin masih ada yang lain" Jawab Akira

"oke, terima kasih atas infonya" Ucap Naruto lalu pergi keluar kelas

"Sama sama, hey Naruto mau kemana kamu?" Tanya Akira

"Ke kantin" ucap Naruto singkat

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi semua siswa berhamburan, mereka pulang berkelompok dengan teman masing masing kecuali Naruto. Dia berjalan sendirian menuju stasiun. dia ingin cepat pulang dan akan berlatih dengan Jiraiya. Dia ingin memperkuat ilmu bela dirinya karena dia yakin,di sekolahnya sekarang tak akan baik baik saja.

Sekarang Naruto berada di depan rumah Jiraiya, dia melihat ada mobil hitam Maserati Quattroporte masuk halaman Jiraiya dan keluarlah penghuni rumah dari mobil tersebut

"Yo Naruto, ingin bertemu Jiraiya sensei?" Tanya Yahiko

"hm...Apa dia ada di rumah?" Tanya Naruto

"Kalo jam segini biasanya dia berada di tempat latihan" Jawab Nagato

"Oke baguslah" Ucap naruto "Sampai jumpa di tempat latihan

"Baiklah, jangan lupa makan malam disini yah Naruto" Ucap Konan

"Oke" ucap Naruto terenyum

Naruto masuk ke tempat latihan,dan dia kaget melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Jiraiya.

'Jiraiya sensei...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Gomen pada para reader author sangaaat telat sekali update. Maafkan author pemalas ini,tapi sebenernya author lagi agak sibuk sama kehidupan author juga laptopnya yang sempat gangguan.**

 **Semoga aja author gak malas lagi update...maaaaf**


	5. CHAPTER 5

SUMMARY: Setelah kematian kedua orang merencanakan kehidupanku kedepannya.."aku harus berubah,aku harus menepati janjiku""Mengapa kau ada disini?kau tak pantas berada disini!". "Mengapa kamii-sama membuat scenario hidupku seperti ini?mengapa hidupku tak seperti yang aku rencanakan?"

.

.

DISCLAIMER:CHARACTERS NOT MY OWN,MASTER MASHASHI KISHIMOTO OWN

WARNING:OOC,TYPO,GJ,

AUTHOR NOTE:Ini cerita pertama author...maaaf masih belajar...

.

.

.

.

Naruto berniat masuk ke tempat latihan. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya di tempat latihan. Dia melihat hal yang belum pernah dia lihat, Jiraiya yang menjadi sorotan dalam kejadian ini. Naruto melihat gerakan bela diri yang indah dan sangat kuat yang diperagakan oleh Jiraiya. Dia juga kagum terhadap Jiraiya, di usianya sekarang Jiraiya masih bisa melakukan gerakan gerakan yang notabene nya gerakan sulit bagi orang orang diusianya. Sekilas Naruto mengingat mendiang ayahnya saat melihat Jiraiya. Dia merindukan sosok ayahnya yang sangat disayanginya.

"Oh... Naruto, sejak kapan kamu disini?" Tanya Jiraiya setelah dia selesai dengan latihannya dan melakukan hormat(yang sering dilakukan atlet bela diri).

"Sejak sensei memperagakan gerakan gerakan tadi. Sensei bisakah kamu mengajari gerakan itu, aku belum pernah melihat gerakan seperti itu sebelumnya, kurasa gerakan itu sangat kuat." Pinta Naruto pada Jiraiya, Dia sangat ingin mempelajari gerakan itu, agar dia dapat membela diri jikalau ada hal hal yang membahayakan, seperti beberapa kejadian sebelumnya. Karena dia sadar dia tidak akan mendapatkan ketenangan untuk saat ini. Dia telah berurusan dengan organisasi Akatsuki salah satu organisasi ternama di Jepang saat ini.

"Gerakan tadi? Tidak, aku tak akan mengajarimu itu." Jawab Jiraiya dengan sedikit memalingkan wajah.

"Tapi kenapa Sensei!?" Naruto mempertanyakan jawaban gurunya yang menolak mengajarinya. Dia berharap kalo Jiraiya akan mengajarinya.

"Tidak... Gerakan itu tidak akan aku ajarkan **LAGI** pada siapapun!" Tegas Jiraiya. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang gerakan itu.

"Sudah... Lain waktu aku ajarkan gerakan lain yang tak kalah kuat dari gerakan tadi, Kamu lupakan yang tadi. Sekarang mari kita makan aku sudah lapar" Ajak Jiraiya mengalihkan topik, agar Naruto tidak menanyakan hal ini terlalu jauh.

"Baiklah..." Balas Naruto dengan raut wajah kecewa dan dia penasaran dengan ' **LAGI'** yang Jiraiya ucapkan. Siapakah orang yang telah Jiraiya ajarkan gerakan itu. Dia tak yakin kalo ayahnya diajarkan gerakan itu karena selama dia melihat ayahnya berlatih dia tak pernah melihat ayahnya memperagakan gerakan tadi.

.

.

.

.

Terbitnya matahari menandakan mulainya aktivitas setiap manusia, dari yang bekerja,berolahraga sampai yang bersekolah. Karena di pagi harilah manusia mengawali harinya. Seperti salah satu pemuda ini dia menjalani hari hari yang akan menjadi kebiasaannya kurang lebih selama tiga tahun kedepan. Dia berharap dia diberkati oleh Tuhan untuk dapat menjalani harinya dengan tenang dan tentram. Namun apakah itu akan Tuhan kabulkan? Entahlah karena siapa yang tahu dengan rencana hidup yang diberikan Tuhan. Skenario hidup tidak bisa sama layaknya skenario dalam sebuah cerita atau drama sekolah. Skenario Tuhan sangat rahasia dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengetahuinya. Namun yang benar benar Naruto inginkan ialah membanggakan Orang tuanya khusunya ayahnya yang telah merawatnya. Dia ingin memanfaatkan hidupnya yang telah ayahnya titipkan. Dan jika ada kesempatan dia ingin membalaskan dendamnya terhadap orang orang yang diyakini Naruto telah membunuh ayahnya.

"Oiii... Seseorang tahan pintu itu!!" Teriak remaja memohon bantuan untuk menahan pintu kereta yang akan ditutup. Naruto pun menahannya.

"huft...huft... Terima kasih ba... NARUTO...!" Dia terkejut ternyata yang menahan pintunya Naruto lagi. Hah 'LAGI' ?

"Kau ini... Kau bangun jam berapa? Apa kau akan selalu begini tiap hari, hah?" Naruto kesal karena yang dibantunya ternyata orang yang sama. Akira teman pertamanya.

"Hehe... Maaf, aku belum terbiasa berangkat sendiri, biasanya aku berangkat bareng entah itu orang tuaku, kakakku atau tetanggaku. Dikarenakan sekarang orangtuaku sibuk bekerja, kakakku juga sudah mulai bekerja dan dia sudah punya apartemen sendiri, ditambah tetanggaku yang beda sekolah denganku. HEHE..." Jawab Akira dengan senyuman dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya menandakan betapa konyol dirinya.

"Kalo itu permasalahanmu, Lain kali aku akan pergi sekolah bersamamu. Selesai?" Tanya Naruto memberi saran.

"Itu akan sangat membantu. Terima kasih buddy." Ucap Akira, senang dengan penawaran Naruto.

'buddy' Naruto tahu itu panggilan khusus untuk teman dekat. Seketika dia ingat si 'Teme' sahabatnya yang sekarang jauh di Amerika. Dia tak bisa lagi berantem tentang hal hal sepele yang terjadi, dia tak bisa lagi berdebat tentang sesuatu hal yang dihadapi mereka. Dia sedikit merindukan hal itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka berdua sampai di sekolah.belum sampai ruang kelasnya, di lorong kelasnya sudah ada seseorang yang telah menunggu Naruto. Seseorang itu langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto dan langsung mendorongnya ke dinding. Masih dengan orang yang sama dan dengan menyangkut organisasi yang sama yang membuat Naruto masuk ke dalam permasalahan. Orang itu terlihat kesal dan muak terhadap Naruto, terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau... Kau, telah masuk ke tempat yang salah, kau mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah dan Kau akan menyesali semua ini!!" Tegas Sasori si 'Baby Face' namun wajahnya sekarang tidak lagi menunjukan julukannya. Dia mencoba memukul Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas, namun Naruto menahan pukulannya.

"Apa masalahmu pagi pagi udah emosi gak jelas?" Tanya Naruto santai dengan wajah lelah. Dia cape berurusan dengan orang ini, apalagi di pagi hari membuatnya berpikir harinya akan sangat berat.

"KAU-lah masalahku!!" Teriak Sasori pada Naruto dengan emosi yang makin membara melihat Naruto yang santai menghadapinya.

" Apa salahku? Apa aku melakukan hal buruk, SENPAI?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan embel embel SENPAI yang menurut Sasori itu sebuah ejekan.

"KAU... Memang harus dihabisi!!" Ujar Sasori yang tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi dan langsung menyerang Naruto. Namun Naruto menangkis dan mengelak semua serangan Sasori, Sasori menyerang dengan membabi buta. Dan diakhir Naruto sedikit membalikkan serangan yang dilakukan Sasori. Naruto menendang Sasori mundur untuk menghentikan serangan Sasori yang semakin ganas. Sampai akhirnya keduanya dipisahkan oleh dua orang guru. Sedangkan siswa lain tak ingin ikut campur maupun memisahkan keduanya karena mereka tahu jika mereka melakukan itu mereka akan dapat masalah.

"Sudah cukup, apa yang kalian lakukan pagi pagi begini, apalagi ini sekolah bukan arena tinju!?" Ucap salah satu guru berambut BOB.

"Jangan sia siakan masa muda kalian, manfaatkan masa muda kalian dengan hal positif" Dia menahan Sasori yang lepas kendali.

"Cukup Sasori, cepat tenangkan dirimu. Guy bawa dia." Ucap guru satunya yang menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan masker hitam.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Ucap Naruto. Dia mengenali masker yang dipakai oleh guru tersebut.

"Kau! Gak dikelas gak diluar kelas selalu merepotkan" Ujar Kakashi melihat pelakunya yang ternyata anak muridnya. Dia menghela napas mengetahui fakta bahwa anak muridnya yang membuat onar di pagi hari.

"Tenang saja Kakashi yang ini akan kuurus, kau urus anak muridmu" Senyum lima jari Guy dengan jempol khasnya.

"Jaga kau Rubah!" Ujar sasori. Ungkapan kebencian darinya menandakan kalo urusannya belum selesai dengan si 'Rubah'.

"Sudah, diam kamu. Aku akan menghukummu" Ucap Guy mengalihkan Sasori untuk meredam amarahnya.

"APA ITU?" Sasori masih emosi dan dia menumpahkan emosinya pada guru yang memisahkannya.

" Karena kau pagi pagi gini sangat semangat, aku akan menghukummu lari lapangan 100 keliling. Agar semangatmu bisa bermanfaat." tegas guy dan memberi Sasori jempol khasnya.

"HAAH?? Ini tak adil sensei... Dia juga.." Suara Sasori perlahan hilang karena Guy menyeretnya menjauh dari Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Nah.. sekarang hukuman apa yang cocok buatmu?" tanya Kakashi dengan maksud bahwa Naruto juga tidak akan lepas dari hukuman atas perbuatannya.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah."Hm... Terserah kaulah Sensei." Dia tahu dia tidak bisa menghindari hukuman yang akan diberikan wali kelasnya.

Karena jam pelajaran pertama kelas 1-A adalah Kakashi, maka hukuman bagi Naruto adalah hukuman yang sama saat Kakashi pertama kali masuk. Naruto mengalami deja vu di harinya saat ini. Dari menahan pintu kereta untuk orang telat dan pelakunya adalah orang yang sama sampai hukuman yang diberikan oleh guru yang sama. Naruto dihukum untuk berdiri di depan kelasnya sampai jam pelajaran Kakashi selesai. Selama dihukum Naruto melihat sekeliling kelas karena saat hukuman sebelumnya dia tidak tertarik dengan kelasnya dan Naruto melihat salah satu orang, yaitu Sakura. Naruto melihat raut muka Sakura yang sedikit murung. Naruto akhirnya mengerti apa yang jadi permasalahan Sasori. Dia menyimpulkan kalo sepasang kekasih ini bertengkar dan Sasori menyangkut pautkan permasalahannya terhadap dirinya. Setelah itu Naruto mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik, dan terkejutnya Naruto setelah mendapati salah satu cewe yang dia rasa dia kenal. Dia melihat sekeliling kelas dan baru sadar kalo dia sekelas dengan cewe itu. Karena sebelumnya saat dihukum dia tidak memperhatikan kelas, maka sekarang dia terkejut.

"Tunggu... Kurasa aku mengenalnya." Naruto coba mengingatnya. Sedangkan cewe yang Naruto maksud malah daritadi coba menahan tawa melihat dirinya dihukum kedua kalinya. Memang hukuman kali ini lebih memalukan dari yang sebelumnya, Naruto dihukum dengan harus menarik kedua telinga dengan tangan yang menyilang juga salah satu kaki harus diangkat. Dia berdiri di sudut pintu kelas. Ditambah sepuluh menit awal Naruto harus menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai tambahan hukuman dari persetujuan semua murid. Naruto sedikit kesal dengan cewe itu karena tidak henti hentinya menertawakan dirinya walaupun cewe itu menahan tawanya.

"Aku ingat... Dia yang datang ke rumah Jiraiya Sensei, dan yang aku tolong dari kejaran pengawal pengawalnya. Hyuuga Hinata... Yah dia orangnya." Setelah selesai jam pelajaran Kakashi, Naruto pun bebas dari hukumannya.

Kakashi menyuruh Naruto duduk mendekati mejanya. "Kamu, Cukup membuat onarnya. Jika sesuatu seperti tadi terjadi. Hindari jangan sampai kau terkena masalah lagi. Karena jika kamu melakukannya lagi, tak ada lagi toleransi dari saya. Mengerti?" Tegas Kakashi.

"baiklah aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi. Dia sedikit menggerutu atas apa yang telah didapatkannya.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, siswa siswi kelas 1-A bubar untuk pulang ke rumah masing masing dan mengistirahatkan badan yang sebagian besar sudah terkuras oleh kegiatan belajar di sekolah. "Naruto yo pulang bareng." Ajak Akira.

"Gak... Kamu duluan aja, aku ada urusan pulangnya." Balas Naruto. Dia berniat untuk tidak melibatkan temannya.

"Baiklah. Jaa." Akira pamit melambaikan tangan dan berlalu hilang tertutup dinding kelas.

Naruto langsung mendatangi meja Hinata, dia agak kesal dengan kelakuannya tadi. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mendatangi Hinata sejak tadi istirahat namun Naruto pikir dia tidak ingin sesuatu hal buruk terjadi menimpanya jika berurusan dengan cewe (seperti dalam kasusnya dengan Sakura). Juga kebetulan Hinata tidak ada di kelas waktu jam istirahat. Mungkin dia langsung pergi ke kantin lalu berkumpul bersama temannya pikirnya. " Hai... Kamu masih ingat aku,kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan Senyuman yang dipaksakan agar terlihat kesan baik.

"Hmm... Maaf saya tidak mengingat anda siapa." Hinata mengacuhkan Naruto dan sibuk membereskan barang barangnya ke tas.

'oh... begitu' dalam hati Naruto merasa tertantang " Nona... nona mirip sama orang yang pernah saya temui. Aku ingat dia mirip sekali dengan anda, dari rambut dan matanya sangat mirip. Yang kuingat dia dikejar kejar keluarganya kurasa dan ada satu kejadian dia sangat ketakutan kurasa sepertinya dia mau pipis di celananya karena begitu takutnya." Sindir Naruto.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja mirip. Jangan berpikir kalo itu aku." Hinata coba menghindari pernyataan pernyataan bahwa dirinya Hinata. Dia tahu kalo dirinya akan sedikit terkena semprotan akibat ulahnya tadi di jam pelajaran Kakashi sensei. Sebenarnya Hinata barusan ingin cepat pulang agar tak didatangi remaja ini. Namun apa daya dia langsung mendatangi meja miliknya.

"Oh... Iya mungkin. Tapi si Nona ini mencari perlindungan dengan ikut denganku ke sebuah kedai makanan... Dan yang tak disangka ternyata dia kelaparan dan pengen ikut makan bareng" Sindir naruto lagi dengan wajah sombongnya dan sudut bibrnya terangkat.

"TIDAK... Aku tak meminta makan bareng denganmu... Aku hanya berterima kasih dan-" Ucap Hinata dengan cepat mengonfirmasi namun selanjutnya dia syok 'Apa yang kukatakan... Itu akan memberitahukan bahwa memang aku orangnya, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang!??' Kata Hinata dalam hatinya dan sekarang dia kebingungan.

"Sudahlah.. aku sudah tahu itu kamu. Jangan mengelak lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum kemenangannya.

Hinata pasrah dan akhirnya mengakuinya. "Baiklah.. Aku mengakui itu aku. Mari kita ulangi lagi perkenalan kita. Hai perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata tersenyum dan berharap Naruto akan teralihkan. Dia menjulurkan tangannya namun terlihat sangat ragu. Naruto tersenyum.

Setelah itu mereka pulang bareng. "Kamu tidak dijemput pulang pengawalmu?" Tanya Naruto. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di pinggir jalan menuju stasiun kereta. Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang menjadi tujuannya sambil pulang karena hari mulai gelap.

"Nggak... Aku meminta untuk pulang sendiri. Lagi pula besok weekend, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dulu." Jawab Hinata. Dia saat ini merasa sangat tegang karena dia pikir kalo Naruto belum mengutarakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya mendatangi mejanya sepulang sekolah.

"Baguslah kalo begitu." Ucap Naruto dan terlihat senyum jahat di wajahnya. Hinata bisa merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya untuk saat ini. Dia merasakan aura jahat di sekitar Naruto, dia sedikit menggidigkan bahunya.

"Ok... Mari kita mulai..!" Tiba tiba Naruto mempersiapkan badannya seperti akan melakukan suatu perkelahian. "Kita mulai dari mana, ya? Baiklah dari perkenalan. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, apakah benar saya sedang bersama Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

" Ya.." Ucap Hinata, tiba tiba dia merasa menjadi tersangka dalam sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Dan dia merasa sedang diintrogasi oleh detektif.

"Apakah kamu merasa bersalah selama seharian ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Maaf pak... Apa maksud bapak?" Jawab Hinata yang seketika gak sadar bahwa pria dihadapannya seumuran dengannya.

"Maksud saya, apakah anda telah melakukan suatu pelecehan terhadap seseorang hari ini? Seseorang yang hari ini menjadi korban namun tetap mendapat hukuman." Tegas Naruto seperti seorang polisi.

"Siapakah seseorang itu pak?" Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Dia adalah seorang laki laki murid SMA yang pagi pagi mendapat masalah, Namun karena kesalah pahaman dari pihak berwajib, dia sebagai korban tetap mendapatkan hukuman. Hukuman memalukan termasuk pencemaran nama baik juga pelecehan mental" Jelas Naruto dengan detail. Hinata malah menahan tawanya mendengar penjelasan Naruto

"Oh... i..tu, pak..." Hinata menahan tawanya menhingat kejadian tadi. "wkwk..." Hinata gak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa habis sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Maaf pak... Saya tau itu, iya saya merasa bersalah pak." Ucap Hinata setelah selesai tertawa dan menghapus air matanya.

"Anda terkena undang undang no.1 pasal 2 ayat 3 tentang pelecehan mental. Anda akan terkena hukuman yang akan ditentukan oleh korban." Ucap Naruto layaknya seorang Hakim dalam sebuah pengadilan.

"Apaan tuh... Emang ada undang undang begituan?" Tanya Hinata mengejek dan menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek pernyataan konyol Naruto.

"Ada kan aku yang buat. Baiklah sebagai hukumanmu telah melecehkan mental saya sebagai korban, kamu harus mentraktirku selama seminggu ini sepulang sekolah." Tegas Naruto.

"Hei hei heii... Gak bisa gitu!" Tolak Hinata sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Naruto.

"Atau kamu ingin memilih hukuman yang lebih buruk dari ini?" Tanya Naruto dan memperlihatkan senyum jahatnya. Hinata kembali merasakan aura yang tak baik, Dia seperti merasakan adanya rubah yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah... aku setuju." Ucap cepat Hinata. Dia tak ingin mendapat masalah di sekolah. Masalah di rumahnya udah bikin dia stres. Apalagi ditambah ini, dia pikir mentraktirnya seminggu bukan masalah besar.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan ya, jangan sampai gk ditepati. Atau ada konsekuensinya." Dan untuk ketiga kalinya Senyum Jahatnya keluar.

"Ok...Ok." Ujar Hinata dan tersenyum. Dia juga bergumam dalam hatinya 'apa apaan ekspresi itu!?'

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di halte dekat stasiun kereta dan Hinata pun pamit pulang pada Naruto. "Walaupun sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi terima kasih telah mengobrol denganku, kamu membantuku lagi dengan menghiburku. Aku akan pulang dengan taksi, Aku duluan, Jaa" Pamit Hinata pada Naruto dengan senyuman yang lepas di wajahnya. Hinata merasa senang hari ini, karena dia dapat terhibur tanpa memikirkan permasalahannya di rumah. Dia bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Naruto dan bisa berkenalan dengannya.

"Iya hati hati dijalan... Jaa." Balas Naruto, Dia pun masuk ke stasiun kereta dan menggunakan transportasi itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Disaat dia duduk di kursi dalam kereta dia menyadari sesuatu. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu pada Hinata yang membuatnya bisa seakrab itu. Dia merasa dia menjadi dirinya yang dulu ceria dan cerah bagi orang orang bak mentari di pagi hari. Dia pikir ini pertama kalinya lagi dia bercanda dengan seseorang. "Mungkinkah..??" Naruto mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Ah... Tidak mungkin." Menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Mungkin aku akan pergi ke rumah Jiraiya sensei saja." Ucap Naruto pada dirinya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya ada seseorang yang dari tadi melihat mereka berdua dari awal.

"Jadi, dia orangnya..." Ucap orang misterius ini dan menutup kaca mobilnya lalu meluncur meninggalkan tempat yang dari tadi dia jadikan tempat memantau. Tiba tiba di jalan telponnya berdering.

"Halo... Yes, I Got.." Ucap si pria lalu menutup panggilan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Maaaf saya baru update lagi sekarang. (di luar batas kewajaran)**

 **1.masalahnya saya gk ada laptop lagi, sebab saat itu sedang butuh dana dan menjual laptopnya :) :( Reader: itu masalah lo**

 **2\. Juga saat itu semangat menulisku lagi down haha :')**

 **Tapi sekarang jika ada waktu aku sempatkan nerusin cerita ini... paling nggak namatin dulu**

 **untuk para readers saya mohon sarannya, karena saya juga sedang belajar agar menjadi author yang baik... maaf kalo gk kena feel sama gk jelas ceritanya :)**

 **kita bertemu lagi di sambungan cerita selanjutnya.**


	6. chapter 6

MY LIFE SCENARIO

SUMMARY: Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Naruto merencanakan bagaimana kehidupan kedepannya.."aku harus berubah,aku harus menepati janjiku""Mengapa kau ada disini?kau tak pantas berada disini!". "Mengapa kamii-sama membuat scenario hidupku seperti ini?mengapa hidupku tak seperti yang aku rencanakan?"

.

.

DISCLAIMER:CHARACTERS NOT MY OWN,MASTER MASHASHI KISHIMOTO OWN

WARNING:OOC,TYPO,GJ,

AUTHOR NOTE:Ini cerita pertama author...maaaf masih belajar...

.

.

.

Jalanan Tokyo yang ramai oleh makhluk sosial yang menjalani hari untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain. Karena manusia sudah dipastikan akan membutuhkan satu sama lainnya, untuk bisa menjalani harinya setiap manusia akan membutuhkan interaksi sesamanya. Petang ini jalanan Tokyo sudah dipastikan akan penuh dengan orang. Karena di jam jam sekarang ini setiap orang pada umumnya akan pulang ke tempat tinggal masing masing untuk beristirahat setelah merasakan lelahnya badan menjalani aktivitasnya masing masing. Namun karena besok adalah weekend sebagian orang memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mencari kesenangan dan hobinya masing masing. Hal ini menyebabkan semakin padatnya jalanan di Tokyo, yang semua orang tahu kalo Tokyo menjadi pusat kebutuhan dan kesenangan setiap orang di Jepang.

Di salah satu mobil terlihat gadis yang menatap ramainya orang di jalanan lewat kaca mobil tersebut. Pada umumnya orang tidak suka jika terjebak macet, namun berbeda dengan gadis ini yang menikmati setiap detiknya di jalanan. Gadis dengan bersurai rambut biru gelap dan mata putih lavender sedang duduk di dekat kaca mobil di kursi belakang. Dia menahan dagunya dengan tangan dan menikmati pemandangan di luar. Dia mengatakan pada supir untuk tidak terburu buru menuju tujuannya. Karena dia tak ingin berlama lama di rumahnya yang dia sebut bukan rumah melainkan sebuah penjara. Meskipun Hyuuga mansion sangatlah luas, tapi baginya tempat tersebut sangatlah sempit. Mungkin hanya kamarnyalah yang menjadi satu satunya tempat yang nyaman baginya.

"Maaf nona... Hari sudah menjelang malam, nona boleh cari transportasi lain. Kayaknya jalanan semakin macet, sebab ada festival di jalanan hari ini." Ucap Sopir taksi karena daritadi mobilnya gak bergerak sedikitpun.

Hinata baru ingat kalo hari ini memang ada festival di jalanan Tokyo, mungkin karena saking tertekannya dia sampai lupa dengan event yang sering diadakan tiap tahunnya. "Baiklah pak. Saya turun disini saja." Hinata keluar dari taksi tersebut setelah membayar jasa taksi itu.

Hinata berjalan kaki dan memutuskan untuk menonton festival tersebut. Festival YABUSAME yang sering diadakan di Tokyo tiap tahunnya, telah memenuhi jalanan oleh para penonton yang ingin melihat festival tersebut. Meskipun hari sudah menjelang malam tapi penonton masih penuh untuk menikmati festival tersebut. Hinata mengutuk matahari karena begitu cepatnya dia terbenam hari ini. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama lagi. Dia malas untuk pergi ke rumahnya yang membuat harinya serasa lebih lambat dari biasanya jika dia berada di rumahnya. Dia menyangkal istilah 'Home Sweet Home' yang orang lain sering katakan, karena baginya istilah tersebut tidak berlaku baginya. Hinata berlalu cepat menuju stasiun kereta untuk segera sampai di rumahnya. Dia tak ingin mendengar ocehan ayahnya lagi jika dia pulang terlambat. Hinata sedikit berlari setelah menyadari pintu kereta akan segera tertutup, tapi tak disangka ada yang menahan pintu tersebut tertutup.

Hinata berlari meuju kereta, dia tak ingin menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu. 'huft..huft.. Syukurlah aku sempat' ucap batinnya.

"Terima kasih banyak telah menahan pintu untukku." Hinata menunduk hormat pada pria itu.

"Tak apa. Tak perlu seformal itu." Balas pria dengan umur yang terlihat sebaya dengan Hinata. Pria ini berseragam seperti seragam laki laki di sekolah Hinata. Wajahnya putih pucat, rambut acak berwarna putih, dan memiliki mata dengan warna perpaduan antara biru pudar dan putih. Dia cukup tampan untuk level ketampanan cewe pada umumnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Ootsutsuki Toneri." Tiba tiba pria ini memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata sebagai tanda untuk meminta jawaban pada Hinata.

"Oh iya.. Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal Toneri." Balas Hinata dengan senyuman terbaiknya dan memblaas uluran tangan Toneri.

'Hyuuga?' Gumam Toneri dalam hati. Toneri melihat penampilan Hinata dari bawah ke atas. " Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kamu murid ajaran baru?" Tanya Toneri setelah mengenali seragam yang dipakai Hinata.

"Iya kamu benar. Apa kamu juga sama?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"Oh pantas aku tak pernah melihatmu. Tidak, aku kelas 2. Lebih tepatnya 2-C." Jelas Toneri

"Eh... Ternyata kamu setingkat diatasku. Maaf senpai." Hinata kikuk dan langsung tersenyum konyol.

"Jangan memanggilku Senpai, sudah kubilang jangan formal begitu padaku. Panggil saja aku Toneri." Ucap toneri meluruskan dan tersenyum hangat pada Hinata.

"Baiklah." Jawab singkat Hinata.

Setelah itu mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing dan tak saling mengobrol lagi sampai kereta sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Disitulah Hinata turun dan berterima kasih sekaligus pamit pulang duluan pada Toneri.

"Terima kasih bantuanmu, Toneri. Aku pulang duluan, jaa." Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh lambaian Toneri.

'Beruntungnya aku. Kalo tadi Toneri tidak menahan pintu itu, pasti aku akan dapat masalah.' Batin Hinata mengingat kejadian tadi. Lima menit kemudian Hinata sampai di rumahnya, di depan pintu rumahnya seorang pria terlihat menunggu kedatangan Gadis ini.

"Hinata, kenapa kamu menolak untuk dijemput?" Sidik pria dengan berperawakan hampir sama dengan Hinata, hanya suaranyalah yang berbeda dan rambutnya yang sedikit kecoklatan.

Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan dari kakaknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Hei, Hinata! Jawab aku." Bentak Neji setelah dia diabaikan oleh Hinata begitu saja.

"Aku sudah besar Neji-nii. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu diantar jemput kemana mana. Aku ingin menikmati masa mudaku." Jawab Hinata dengan berani. Dia tidak akan berani bersikap seperti ini jika yang dihadapinya ayahnya. Dia akan sangat tertekan dan tertunduk jika ayahnya sudah berbicara padanya. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa apa jika ayahnya telah marah padanya walaupun kesalahan sepele sekalipun. Maka dari itu dia tidak terbuka pada ayahnya. Dia juga sedikit menutup diri pada kakaknya Neji semenjak Neji kuliah dan sikapnya berubah pada Hinata, Neji jadi selalu mendukung keputusan ayahnya, Neji sudah jarang membela Hinata jika dimarahi oleh ayahnya.

"Sudahlah nii-san aku mau tidur, katakan pada semuanya aku tidak akan ikut makan malam. Oyasumi." Hinata langsung pergi menuju kamarnya, dia cape menanggapi kakaknya sekarang. Dia pikir kakaknya sudah bukan kakaknya yang dulu lagi. Dulu Hinata sangat menyayangi kakaknya yang sangat memerhatikannya. Sampai saat ibunya meninggal, Neji mulai berubah dan selalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Hinata kesal pada ayahya yang selalu membanding bandingkan dirinya dengan kakakmya. Dia tahu dia tidak akan menjadi seperti kakaknya yang punya otak jenius. Neji lulus dari SMA dengan nilai hampir sempurna, dan dia menjadi incaran universitas universitas terkenal di jepang. Sekarang ayahnya sedang mengarahkan Neji agar dapat meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya.

Saat ini gadis bersurai Biru gelap ini sedang memandangi indahnya langit malam ini. Dia duduk di kursi dan menghadap keluar jendela. Saat ini bulan begitu cerahnya bersama bintang bintang menemani sang bulan. Gadis ini berpakaian siap tidur tapi matanya tak berniat untuk menutup mata. Dia berbohong pada kakaknya dalam kejadian tadi, dia hanya menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan agar terhindar dari kakak dan ayahnya untuk sementara. Sementara? Ya itu berlaku sementara sebab esok dia akan mempertanggung jawabkan sikapnya pada ayahnya.

"Kaa-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kamu tenang disana? Apa kamu bahagia disana? Aku harap yang terbaik untukmu disana." Ucap Hinata menerawang pada langit.

"Apakah aku bahagia sekarang? Kurasa setelah kepergianmu, semua kebahagiaanku seperti hilang seolah ikut denganmu, Hari demi hari aku kehilangan setiap apa yang aku punya, Hari demi hari pula aku kehilanagn satu persatu kebahagiaanku." Hinata tersenyum pilu. Dia berbicara ibarat sedang ngobrol sama ibunya.

"Kaa-chan kenapa harus pergi dahulu? Kaa-chan sudah tak sayang lagi padaku? Apa kamu tak mau melihatku sukses dulu? Apa kamu tak mau melihatku berada di pelaminan?" Kali ini dia frustrasi dengan keadaannya. Dan satu tetes air mata mendarat pada pipi putih gadis ini. Tak lama setelah itu Hinata terlelap dalam duduknya ditemani sinar bulan purnama.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berjaket orange kesayangannya sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana, dia berniat mengetuk pintu dan masuk namun terlebih dahulu ada yang keluar dari pintu tersebut. Pria yang terlihat telah berkepala tiga dan mempunyai poni rambut berwarna merah yang menutup sebagian matanya ini sedikit terkejut kedatangan tamu di hari yang menjelang malam ini. Nagato heran dengan anak muda jaman sekarang yang tak langsung pulang ke tempat tinggal masing masing malah pergi ke tempat lain.

"Eh... Naruto, kamu gak pulang ke apartemenmu?" Heran Nagato melihat masih lengkapnya perlengkapan sekolah Naruto.

"Hehe... Nggak. Aku pikir aku akan berkunjung dulu kesini. Aku bosan jika diam sendirian di apartemenku." Jawab Naruto kikuk.

Nagato tersenyum tipis. " Aku bisa mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan. Ya udah, silahkan masuk, Semuanya sedang berkumpul." Sambut Nagato dan masuk bersama Naruto.

Di dalam rumah berkumpul penghuni rumah, mereka bercengkrama dan sangat indah melihat kebahagiaan di wajah mereka. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini, setiap dia melihat keluarga ini berkumpul. Dia iri melihat hal ini, hal yang tak pernah dia dapatkan atau mungkin belum dia rasakan. Di sisi lain dia bersyukur dapat mengenal orang orang baik ini pikir Naruto.

"Hai semuanya!" Sapa Naruto melambaikan tangan untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

Semuanya melihat ke arah sumber suara, dan Yahikolah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Pria dengan rambut yang sama dengan Naruto hanya warna orange yang membedakan keduanya. "Kebetulan kamu datang, malam ini kita akan mengadakan pesta besar Naruto!" Yahiko langsung merangkul pundak Naruto dan membawanya ke tempat tadi mereka berkumpul. Disana sudah ada Jiraiya sang pemilik rumah dan Konan satu satunya wanita di rumah ini.

"Naruto apa si kakek ini yang memberitahumu untuk datang kesini. Padahal aku akan menelponmu." Melirik pada Jiraiya orang yang dimaksudkan Konan.

"Heiii... Siapa yang kau sebut kakek anak mudaa!?" Sewot Jiraiya yang tak terima dengan pernyataan Konan.

"Siapa lagi orang yang memiliki rambut beruban selain kamu Ji-chan?" Tambah Yahiko dengan sedikit ejekan diwajahnya.

"Hohoho... Baiklah, kita bertaruh siapa yang lebih kuat dalam pesta ini, aku apa kalian para anak muda?" Tantang Jiraiya melipat tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah siapa takut? Jangan sampai kamu menyesali ini orang tua. Hahaha..." Balas Yahiko mengangkat tangannya ke atas seperti seorang iblis.

"Apa benar Naruto, Jiraiya sensei yang mengundangmu kesini?" Nagato mengulang pertanyaan Konan.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu akan ada pesta dan tak ada yang mengundangku, aku berpikir hanya mau mengunjungi kalian." Jawab Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Tak apa. Bagus kamu datang, Ini akan lebih seru lagi. Semakin banyak orang semakin meriah pesta,kan?" Ucap Konan yang lebih ke mempernyatakan daripada mempertanyakan.

"Dalam rangka apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dalam rangka merayakan kenaikan jabatannya Nagato." Jawab Konan.

"Tak mungkin untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun kakek ini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kapan hari kelahirannya." Ucap Yahiko manggut manggut melipat tangan di dada sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan hal seperti itu, yang terpenting bagiku aku berada di sekeliling orang orang baik. Itu cukup bagiku." Tiba tiba Jiraiya berubah sikap. Dan suasana pun berubah serius.

"Dan apakah sekarang hal itu telah kau dapatkan?" Nagato pun ikut terbawa suasana.Dan semua orang di ruangan itu melihat langsung melihat pada Jiraiya menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan.

"Aku bersyukur, aku mendapatkan itu semua. Dengan kalian bertiga yang mewujudkannya, malah sekarang bertambah dengan adanya kau Naruto. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua." Jiraiya tersenyum sangat tulus, dan semua orang pun ikut tersenyum. Dan setelah itu, suasana menjadi canggung. Yahiko pun yang sering menggoda juga yang sangat cerewet di rumah itu terdiam membisu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Heran Jiraiya. Tetapi semua orang terdiam.

"Kita sedang berpesta... Ayo kita mulai!!" sorak Jiraiya untuk memecahkan kecanggungan dan keheningan yang terjadi.

Akhirnya mereka pun kembali ceria dan semuanya menikmati pesta kecil (yang menurut mereka pesta besar) keluarga tersebut. Dan betapa bersyukurnya Naruto dipertemukan dengan mereka. Dia bisa menikmati kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Terlihat dari wajah bergaris di pipinya ini. Dia terlihat sangat ceria, sangat menikmati suasana sekarang ini. Meskipun ini bukan keluarga dia Sebenarnya , tapi dia tidak memikirkan dan peduli itu. Dia rasa ini adalah rencana Tuhan untuknya agar dapat merasakan indahnya sebuah keluarga.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah hunian, tepatnya di lobby gedung itu masuklah seorang gadis SMA, semua pegawai disana telah mengenalnya setiap orang tersenyum padanya. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang sepinggul bermata ungu, Dan berparas imut, tak ada cowo yang berpaling dari wajahnya. Gadis ini baru pulang dari sekolahnya terlihat dari semua perlengkapan sekolah yang masih dibawa dan dipakainya. Dia meminta kunci pada resepsionis dan setelah mendapatkannya dia berlalu menuju kamarnya. Gadis ini mempunyai apartemen sebagai tempat tinggalnya. Saat setelah masuk ke kamarnya, dia melihat foto keluarga yang dia simpan di meja dekat kasur miliknya. Kamarnya sangat mewah, fasilitasnya sangat lengkap, dan sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Gadis ini adalah seorang siswi SMA KONOHA TOKYO dan dia publik figur cukup ternama di Tokyo, Dia pun menjadi model di salah satu majalah. Dia hiduptetinggal sebatang kara dan berjuang sendirian untuk dapat bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Saat kecil dia pernah diadopsi oleh salah satu keluarga, namun hidupnya tak kunjung baik meskipun diadiopsi oleh keluarga kaya, Malah dia merasa lebih tersiksa. Dia kabur dari keluarga tersebut saat umurnya menginjak dua belas tahun. Dia terpaksa berhenti sekolah dan menjalani kehidupan yang keras.

Gadis ini menjadi pekerja keras di usianya yang pada umumnya masih menikmati hidupnya, bermain bersama teman, belajar bersama, berkumpul dan menjalani hobi bareng. Tapi yang dia lakukan malah bekerja sangat keras, dia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan, dari menjadi tukang bersih bersih, pencuci piring, dan menjadi pelayan di beberapa toko. Hingga pada suatu kesempatan dia ditawari untuk menjadi model oleh salah satu pelanggan pada saat dia menjadi pelayan. Awalnya dia ragu untuk menerima tawaran tersebut, karena dia tak mempunyai bakat dan tak tahu apa apa tentang menjadi model. Tapi wanita yang menawarinya meyakinkannya dan berniat untuk mengajarinya. Butuh dua tahun untuknya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Setelah dia sukses dia melanjutkan sekolahnya lagi. Dia tertinggal total tiga tahun dengan teman seumurannya. Walaupun begitu dia tidak peduli dan mengkhawatirkan itu, yang dia inginkan mewujudkan impian orang tuanya yang ingin punya anak dengan pendidikan tertinggi.

"Aku pulang semuanya!" Senyum gadis ini pada foto yang dia lihat. Dalam foto tersebut terdapat sepasang suami istri dan sepasang anak.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan, Nii-san aku telah menjalani hariku lagi. Hari ini seperti hari hari biasanya, semuanya dapat aku lewati. Aku sangat baik baik saja." Ungkap gadis ini.

"Aku ingin bercerita pada kalian. Beberapa hari lalu, aku mendapat masalah. Saat itu di malam hari sepulang aku bekerja, aku bertemu dengan sekelompok berandalan yang ingin menangkapku. Aku sempat tertangkap oleh mereka dan aku bertanya apa mau mereka. Ternyata mereka adalah suruhan dari seseorang. Dan kalian tahu siapa yang menyuruh mereka?" Gadis itu menjeda ucapannya dan menarik napas panjang.

"Dia adalah orang tua angkatku. Aku sangat terkejut saat itu dan Aku berhasil melarikan diri dari para berandalan itu. Namun aku tak bisa lolos dari mereka hingga seseorang menolongku. Aku dibantu oleh seorang remaja. Dia tak takut meskipun dia seorang diri melawan berandalan itu. Dan mengejutkannya, para berandalan itu kewalahan melawan remaja ini. Meskipun dia terluka, tapi dia berhasil mengusir berandalan itu. Aku telah diselamatkan remaja ini, dan aku pastinya berterima kasih padanya. Sebab kalian mengajariku untuk selalu berterima kasih pada siapapun yang menolongku. Mau bantuan dalam bentuk apapun." Katanya dan mengusap foto tersebut sekilas teringat kenangan masa lalunya bersama keluarganya.

Gadis ini terus bercerita tentang hari harinya seorang diri (Cerita pada foto tersebut). Hingga dia menyadari sudah larut malam. Dia menyimpan kembali foto tersebut ke tempat semula, dan bersiap untuk tidur. Kamarnya pun gelap dan hanya sinar lampu tidurlah satu satunya cahaya di kamar itu, gadis ini sudah menutup matanya di kasur kesayangannya dengan balutan selimut hangat. Dan terlihat sepintas nama nama orang di belakang foto tersebut. Nama nama tersebut yakni Ayah, Ibu, My Brotherman (kakak) dan Shion.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu cuaca di pagi hari mendung. Matahari pagi tak bisa memberikan semangat bagi para manusia yang akan beraktivitas. Seolah menandakan kalo hari itu akan menjadi hari yang berat bagi semua orang. Tapi tidak bagi remaja satu ini, dia tetap bersemangat menjalani harinya, dia telah berada di kereta bersama temannya. Mungkin dia bukannya semangat, melainkan terbiasa dengan hari harinya. Dia tak terpengaruh dengan keadaan lingkungannya, dia hanya sudah terbiasa dengan segala perubahan yang sering terjadi di lingkungannya.

"Naruto, menurutku hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat." Ujar Akira menyimpulkan dan mengusap dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?" Sahut Naruto tanpa memalingkan mukanya. Saat ini Naruto sedang membaca buku pelajaran.

"Lihatlah cuaca hari ini, di pagi hari telah mendung begini, mungkin siang nanti akan turun hujan." Jawab Akira salah satu ujung bibirnya teracung.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto yang masih tidak teralihkan dengan kegiatannya.

"Yah itu mengibaratkan hari kita, akan banyak terdapat kegundahan dan kesedihan." Keluh Akira.

"Aku tau kau khawatir karena hari ini banyak tes di kelas, bukan karena cuaca hari ini." Balas Naruto dan menoleh pada Akira dengan ujung matanya.

"Hehe, mungkin itu salah satunya. Tapi kurasa semua orang setuju dengan pendapatku." Ucap Akira melipat tangannya di dada berlagak.

"Ingat, mendung bukan berarti akan hujan, cerahnya hari akan datang kalo memang itu waktunya. Berpikir positif saja, Mungkin matahari ingin memberi kesempatan bagi awan menyapa manusia di pagi hari." Sahut Naruto

"Tapi itukan berwarnakan hitam, kau tahu kan kegelapan itu buruk." Ujar Akira masih yakin dengan pendapatnya,

"Tak semua yang gelap dan berwarnakan hitam itu buruk, selalu ada sisi baik dalam suatu kegelapan, akan ada satu titik cahaya dalam suatu kegelapan. Kau akan tahu gelap jika kau bisa melihat terang dalam kegelapan." Balas Naruto lagi dan menyimpan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas.

Akira heran dengan pernyataan Naruto."Bagaimana kau yakini itu?" Tanya Akira.

"Entahlah.." Jawab naruto mengangkat bahu. Tak terasa obrolan singkat itu menghabiskan waktu mereka di perjalanan, dan sekarang mereka keluar dari stasiun lalu berjalan kaki menuju sekolah.

Di sekolah sekarang Naruto tidak terganggu lagi oleh akatsuki terlebih dari Sasori yang kalo mengingat kejadian sebelumnya sangat membenci dan dendam pada Naruto. Dikarenakan juga Naruto lebih sering menyendiri, jika jam istirahatpun dia selalu pergi ke loteng sekolah dan memakan bekalnya disana. Satu satunya teman sejatinya hanyalah sebuah earphone kesayangannya. Dia tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan orang orang itu. Namun setelah kejadian hari itu sampai sekarang dia merasa dihindari oleh Sakura, Walaupun Naruto bukan lagi orang yang care pada orang. Tapi dia bisa mengetahui bagaimana sikap orang terhadapnya. Naruto sempat berpikir untuk menyapa Sakura dan menanyakan ada apa dengannya. Sampai dia sadar hal itu akan membuatnya dalam masalah lagi. Dia tak ingin punya masalah lagi di sekolah, dia ingin baik baik saja dan sekolah seperti siswa pada umumnya. Naruto sedang menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, Dia menutup mata dan merasakan angin setiap detiknya. Dia bersandar pada dinding dan dibawah gerbang utama sekolah menjadi satu satunya pemandangan disana.

'cklek' Pintu loteng terbuka. Seseorang datang dan duduk disamping Naruto.

Naruto terheran. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Naruto mengernyit karena tiba tiba ada murid yang datang. Sebab sebelumnya hanya dia sendiri yang selalu kesana. Murid itu mengabaikan Naruto dan mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Heii... Kenapa kamu kesini??" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Tolong tnggalkan aku disini, ini tempat satu satunya yang aman dan nyaman bagiku." Ucap Naruto lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Murid itu sedikit kesal. "Diam...!"

.

.

.

TBC...

Gimana minna-san?? Beri saya pendapat tentang cerita dan penulisan saya... Itu akan sangat membantu.

RnR ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**MY LIFE SCENARIO**

 **SUMMARY** : Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Naruto merencanakan bagaimana kehidupan kedepannya.."aku harus berubah,aku harus menepati janjiku""Mengapa kau ada disini?kau tak pantas berada disini!". "Mengapa kamii-sama membuat scenario hidupku seperti ini?mengapa hidupku tak seperti yang aku rencanakan?"

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:CHARACTERS NOT MY OWN,MASTER MASHASHI KISHIMOTO OWN**

 **WARNING:OOC,TYPO,GJ,**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** Ini cerita pertama author...maaaf masih belajar...

.

.

.

"Eh... Kenapa jadi kamu yang marah, seharusnya itu aku." Naruto sedikit takut dan heran dengan sikap murid tersebut.

Murid itu menghela napas."Kamunya sih, Tak sopan tau kalo ada yang sedang makan diajak bicara." Memutar bola mata. Lalu meneruskan acara makannya. Sedangkan Naruto langsung terdiam dan menatap murid tersebut.

Merasa diperhatikan murid itu pun resah. "Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?" Selidik murid itu.

"Sudah lanjutkan saja makanmu, tak baik makan sambil bicara, Sakura." Senyum Naruto pada murid itu yang ternyata Sakura dan mengulang apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Naruto memperhatikan Sakura karena sikapnya sekarang berbeda. Dia heran mengapa saat di kelas dia dihindari Sakura seolah olah Sakuira tak ingin bertemu atau hanya sekedar menyapanya dan sekarang tiba tiba gadis ini mendatanginya/mengikutinya dan sikapnya berbeda dengan sikapnya di kelas. Naruto pikir apa Sakura terbentur sesuatu? Apakah Sakura seketika Amnesia dengan apa yang dilkukannya sekarang? Naruto penasaran dengan sikap gadis ini.

Sakura menutup bekalnya dan minum. "Kenapa gak dihabiskan?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat makanan Sakura yang masih tersisa.

"Nafsu makanku hilang seketika karena kamu menatapku aneh." Menatap tajam Naruto dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe... Maaf maaf." Naruto terkekeh mengakui kekonyolannya.

"Habisnya aku heran. Kenapa tiba tiba ada orang yang mau datang kesini, selain aku." Lanjut Naruto.

"Apakah kamu terbentur sesuatu?" Tanya selidik Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Apakah kamu terkena amnesia?" Tanya Naruto lagi masih dengan ekspresi sama.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura malas.

"Apakah kamu baik baik saja?" Tanya Naruto untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin makan bekal dengan tenang disini. Di kelas maupun di kantin sangat berisik, jadi kurasa disini tempat yang bagus."

Sebenarnya alasan Sakura ke loteng sekolah bukan untuk mencari ketenangan, melainkan mencari Naruto dan mau menjelaskan keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia dapat menemukan Naruto setelah menanyakannya pada Akira satu satunya teman dekat Naruto di kelas bahkan di sekolah. Sebelumnya Sakura kebingungan mencari Naruto. Karena Naruto selalu menghilang saat jam istirahat. Sakura tak bisa mengobrol di kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung sebab ada yang Sakura takuti dan tutupi.

"Naruto maukah kamu mendengarkanku?" Ucap Sakura setelah membereskan makanannya.

Naruto terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Yaa? Aku akan mendengarkan."

"Maafkan aku Naruto, selama ini aku jadi menghindarimu." Ucap Sakura tertunduk mengakui perbuatannya.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu itu, dan aku tahu ada alasan kamu melakukannya." Balas Naruto.

"Yaa... Sebenarnya setelah kejadian kamu dengan Sasori, Aku bertengkar dengannya. Aku tak ingin kamu mendapatkan masalah karena berteman denganku. Tapi Sasori beranggapan lain, dia menganggap kamu mencoba merebutku darinya. Aku mencoba menjelaskannya pada Sasori. Tapi dia menyangkal dan tak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Dia tak percaya, dia meminta bukti dan mengharuskan aku untuk menjauhi dan menghindarimu. Dan aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku menerima kesepakatan itu." Jelas Sakura.

Naruto mengernyit. "Kesepakatan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya... Aku menyetujui permintaan Sasori untuk menghindarimu dan menjauhimu, tapi aku meminta padanya untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi di sekolah. Dia pun menyetujui permintaanku itu. Makanya Naruto, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud benar benar menghindarimu, tapi aku terikat oleh kesepakatan ini. Kamu bisa mengerti keadaanku,kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku mengerti. Pantas aja sekarang setiap bertemu dengan Sasori dia menghiraukanku. Aku pikir dia melupakan kejadian waktu itu." Jelas Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak marah padaku,kan? Kita... masih berteman,kan?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tidak aku tak marah... Meskipun tak ada kesepakatan itupun aku tak akan marah padamu. Tentu saja, kita berteman." Senyum Naruto. Setelah itu mereka kembali bercengkrama dan bercanda dan melupakan masalah sebelumnya, namun bel sekolah memotong keakraban mereka.

Sakura pergi dahulu ke kelas, namun dia berhenti dan kembali pada Naruto. "Naruto, sore ini kita pergi ke cafe, aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai permintaan maaf, Kamu mau?" Tawar Sakura.

Naruto teringat dia terlebih dahulu ada janji dengan seseorang. "Maaf Sakura... Aku sudah punya janji sore ini, mungkin lain kali saja." Tolak Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Ok... lain kali aku mengajakmu. Aku duluan ke kelas ya... Jaa." Pamit Sakura tersenyum. Naruto melambaikan tangan membalasnya.

"Aku baru menyadarinya... Ternyata hari ini, kah?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku tak sangka secepat ini." Naruto menghela napas dan memandang ke atas langit.

.

.

.

.

"Kriiiing..." Bel sekolah berbunyi dan terdengar ke seluruh ruangan kelas. Dan dalam hitungan menit seluruh murid sekolah itu bubar dan pulang ke tempat tinggal masing masing. Setiap siswa ada yang memakai kendaraan sendiri, ada yang dijemput, ada yang jalan kaki, dan ada juga yang memakai transportasi umum. Namun tak semua murid langsung pulang ke rumah, ada juga sekelompok murid yang langsung pergi ke tempat hiburan untuk main bareng, ada juga yang mengerjakan tugas bareng bareng. Seperti halnya remaja ini, dengan rambut kuning mencolok dia menjadi perhatian setiap murid. Dia sedang berdiri bersender di dinding gerbang sekolah. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang terlihat dari gelagatnya menatap setiap murid yang melewatinya membuat orang yang ditatapnya terlihat ketakutan.

Akhirnya pandangannya teralihkan ke salah satu murid berambut indigo yang sedang bercanda dengan teman temannya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan gadis itu berpisah dengan kawan kawannya.

"Kalian duluan aja. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ucap Hinata pada teman temannya.

"Kamu masih ada janji dengannya ya, Hinata?" Tanya teman dengan berambut pendek seleher. Penampilannya yang seksi namun sikapnya yang tomboy, banyak siswa yang tertarik, tetapi tak berani mendekatinya. Dia adalah atlet karate berbakat di sekolah. Tak dipungkiri sedikit siswa yang nekat mendekatinya dan berakhir minimal lebam yang didapat.

"Yaa... Ini hari terakhir aku harus mentraktirnya. Kurotsuchi kamu duluan aja sama Karui." Ucap Hinata dan memeluk kedua kawannya.

"Bilang padaku jika lelaki itu macam macam padamu, kami akan menghajarnya jika dia berani macam macam." Ujar Karui menggenggam kepalan tangannya. Dia mempunyai wajah sangar, meskipun wajahnya agak kecoklatan dan berbeda dengan kedua temannya, tapi dia tidak mempedulikan apa yang orang lain gosipkan. Dia sangat menyayangi kedua kawannya itu, karena mereka tak peduli dengan perbedaan antara mereka.

Hinata terkekeh mendengar ucapan Karui. "Tenang saja... Aku bisa membela diri, aku kan sudah diajari cara membela diri oleh salah satu atlet karate nasional." Ucap Hinata sambil melirik ke Kurotsuchi.

"Untuk jaga jaga, jangan sampai lengah Hinata. Karena banyak lelaki tertarik padamu." Balas Kurotsuchi.

"Iya, iya... Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Ini hanya menepati janjiku. Sampai jumpa lagi, jaa." Ucap cepat Hinata sebelum keduanya terlalu jauh mengkhawatirkannya. Karena, ini sudah seminggu dan tak terjadi apa apa padanya selama dia mentraktir Naruto. Awalnya dia sangat malu sebab dia diawasi terus oleh keduanya. Kedua kawannya itu selalu mengawasinya saat berjalan berdua dengan Naruto, lebih parahnya dia diawasi saat makan. Mereka bilang mereka takut Naruto menyimpan obat tidur dimakanannya atau sebagainya yang bisa membahayakan dirinya. Dia tahu kalo kedua kawannya itu menyayanginya dan mengkhawatirkannya, namun dia tak berpikir akan sejauh itu kekhawatiran mereka. Setelah beberapa hari akhirnya mereka berdua percaya pada Naruto dan berhenti mengawasinya. Namun saat setelah dia selesai mentraktir Naruto, kedua orang itu langsung menanyakan kabarnya. Bertanya apa dia baik baik saja, apa Naruto macam macam padanya. Dan Hinata selalu terhibur dengan sikap kedua kawannya itu. Dia bersyukur mempunyai teman yang sikapnya seperti kakak yang memperhatikannya, disamping dia kehilangan sosok kakak dari saudara kandungnya.

Hinata berjalan dengan wajah kesal."Bisakah kamu gak menatapku begitu? Aku bisa terbunuh dengan tatapanmu itu." Protes Hinata pada remaja didepannya.

"Tapi kamu masih bernapas,kan. Sudahlah ikuti aku." Naruto menyangkalnya dan langsung berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Apa kita akan ke tempat Ramen lagi? Lidahku sudah hafal dengan makanan itu." Protes Hinata lagi pada Naruto. Hinata maksud dia bosan dengan memakan Ramen. Dalam seminggu ini empat hari dia harus memakan makanan kuah tersebut, sebab orang disampingnya sangat suka dengan makanan tersebut. Hinata tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesehatannya terjaga jika lelaki ini selalu memakan ramen tiap harinya. Dua harinya lagi dia berhasil membujuk Naruto untuk memakan makanan lain. Satu hari mereka makan makanan khas jepang, Nasi onigiri dan juga sushi. Satu harinya lagi Hinata berhasil membujuk Naruto ke tempat favorit Hinata. Salah satu toko cupcake yang sering Hinata kunjungi.

"Hei kamu akan membawaku kemana? Ini bukan arah ke kedai ramen?" Tanya Hinata Bingung karena Naruto mengajaknya ke tempat lain.

"Memang, aku tak berniat mengajakmu ke tempat itu lagi." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Lalu?"

"Ikut saja, nanti juga kamu tahu."

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di salah satu restoran mewah. Naruto telah memesan kursi untuk mereka berdua, Hinata terheran Naruto mengajaknya ke tempat beginian. Dia segera mengecek dompetnya untuk memastikan uang yang dibawanya cukup untuk mereka berdua makan.

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan mentraktirmu kali ini." Sahut Naruto setelah melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Hinata.

"Tapi, kan aku yang harus mentraktirmu. Itu kesepakatannya." Hinata malu karena dia tak bisa memenuhi janjinya. Dia tak mengira Naruto akan mengajaknya ke restoran. Bahkan restoran mewah, dia pikir Naruto akan mengajaknya ke kedai ramen atau sejenisnya, jadi dia membawa uang secukupnya.

"Tak apa... Aku memaklumi itu. Ini juga salahku, Aku yang tak memberitahumu kalo hari ini aku mengajakmu ke tempat berbeda."

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan datang membawa makanan yang dipesan keduanya. Hinata dengan Chocolate Lava Cake –nya ditemani minuman Hot Chocolate. Sedangkan Naruto masih dengan makanan favoritnya, Ramen dan Latte sebagai pelengkap. Selama mereka menikmati hidangan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, keduanya fokus dengan makanannya masing masing. Namun beberapa kali tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata sebiru lautan bertemu dengan iris seputih bulan, keduanya sering kali berpaling menghindari tatapan lawannya.

Naruto terlebih dahulu menghabiskan makanannya. Dan sekarang dia sedang menikmati minuman yang dipesannya. Dia memandangi Hinata, Naruto menatap setiap inci wajah cantik Hinata, disaat tatapannya bertemu kembali dengan Hinata Naruto tidak lagi berpaling. Dia terhanyut dengan kecantikan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa terus ditatap oleh Naruto menjadi salah tingkah. Dia sangat canggung dan pikirannya kalang kabut, makanan yang tadi dinikmati dengan perlahan sekarang dia memakannya dengan cepat. Dia ingin segera keluar dari situasinya saat ini.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk." Hinata tersedak karena dia makan terlalu cepat.

Naruto langsung memberi air putih yang disediakan pihak restoran. " Kamu baik baik saja?" Tanya keadaan Hinata.

Hinata menerima air putih itu dan langsung meminumnya sebelum dia mati tersedak pikirnya.

"Terima kasih. Ya, aku baik baik saja." Hinata tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Aku akan pergi ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Hinata. Dia ingin menenangkan diri sebentar, saat ini pikirannya kacau karena kejadian barusan.

Hinata membasuh mukanya dan bercermin. Masih dengan pakaian sekolah dia merapikan rambutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku merasa sikap dan tatapannya berbeda kali ini? Sebelumnya tak seperti ini." Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus bersiakap seperti biasa lagi, jangan terbawa suasana, Hinataa!" Teriaknya dalam batin.

Di meja tempat mereka duduk. Naruto sedang menikmati minumannya. Sama dengan Hinata dia masih memakai pakaian sekolah, dia menunggu gadis yang menemaninya.

"Entah kenapa saat aku melihat matanya, aku merasa sangat tenang." Ucap Naruto pada perasaannya. Dia menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Perasaan ini, kesejukan yang kurasakan saat ini, aku tak pernah merasakannya semenjak terakhir kali aku bersama kedua orang tuaku saat kecil."

"Apa yang membuatnya begitu? Apa yang dia punya sampai dia menjadi 'spesial' untukku?" Tanya Naruto dalam batinnya.

Hinata keluar dari toilet. Dia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia berjalan menuju mejanya, lalu dia melihat wajah Naruto. Saat ini Naruto sedang menopang dagunya, terlihat tulang rahang dari lelaki itu, mata biru sebiru lautan,dengan kulit tan dan goresan di pipinya yang menambah ketampanannya. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku baru menyadari kalo lelaki itu itu cukup tampan. Tapi kenapa dia murung begitu, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap hinata.

"Hei... Apa kamu baik baik saja?" Sapa Hinata memecahkan lamunan Naruto setelahnya sampai di mejanya dan duduk.

"Ya,,, Aku baik. Terlalu bosan menunggumu sampai aku hanyut dalam lamunan." Balas Naruto.

"Hehe... Btw, tumben kamu mengajakku ke tempat beginian?" Tanya Hinta.

"Yah.. sebab mungkin ini terakhir kali kan kita bisa makan bareng. Hukumanmu berakhir setelah hari ini, kan." Jelas Naruto.

"Tapi kamu aneh." Lirik tajam Hinata.

"Aneh kenapa?" Tanya Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kamu mngajakku ke restoran mewah tapi makananmu tetap sama seperti di kedai." Ucap Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Hehe... tapi Ramen disini berbeda." Senyum konyol Naruto.

"Terserah kamu saja." Balas Hinata dan meminum minumannya. Naruto pun ikut meminum minumannya.

"Apakah kamu sendiri?" Tanya Naruto tiba tiba.

Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto."Eh... eu... I-iya aku sendiri." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Baguslah." Balas Naruto mengangguk.

Hinata panik dan kebingungan dengan sikap Naruto sekarang. Apakah Naruto akan menembaknya? Sebegitu cepatnya dia suka pada seseorang? Berbagai pertanyaan terdapat dalam pikiran Hinata sekarang ini.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Lalu apa?" Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan setelah tahu aku masih sendiri?" Tanya Hinata lagi memberanikan diri.

"Maksudku apa kamu sendirian, kedua temanmu tidak mengikuti,kan?" Jelas Naruto.

Hinata serasa mau pingsan. Dia malu telah salah paham dengan pikirannya terhadap Naruto. Naruto tidak menanyakan statusnya sekarang. Naruto bertanya apakah mereka diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

"Hinata? Kamu baik baik saja?" Sapa Naruto melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang melamun.

"Ya?.. Oh iya, maaf. Ya aku baik baik saja." Jawab Hinata. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang kacau saat ini.

"Mungkin kamu cape. Udah kita pulang saja, ini juga sudah hampir malam." Ajak naruto.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hinata tertunduk.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya Senja sangat indah di hari itu, menemani kedua remaja di petang ini. Namun indahnya senja tak bisa menghilangkan rasa malu Hinata. Dia masih tertunduk malu atas kejadian sebelumnya. Tak ada pembicaraan maupun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Hinata ingin memecahkan kecanggungan yang terjadi, dia tak ingin berada terus dalam situasi saat ini, situasi ini membuat pikirannya semakin kacau balau.

"Um... Naruto?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto melirik kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Aku belum tahu rumahmu, Kamu tinggal dimana?"

"Di apartemen."

"Apartemen? Bersama orang tuamu?"

"Tidak... Aku sendirian."

"Orang tuamu?"

Naruto heran dengan sikap Hinata sekarang. "Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto balik. Karena sebelumnya Hinata tak pernah ingin tau tentang kehidupannya.

"Tidak apa... Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawab Hinata dan menghindari tatapan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin ngobrol ringan agar tidak ada kecanggungan dan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Orang tuaku sudah tiada." Jawab naruto atas pertanyaan Hinata dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Hinata melotot terkejut atas jawaban Naruto. "Maaaf... Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit itu."

"Tak apa... Lagi pula aku tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun bahkan teman dekatku." Balas Naruto memaklumi.

"Jadi kamu hidup benar benar sendirian?" Tanya Hinata semakin penasaran dengan kehidupan Naruto.

"Hmm." Naruto mengangguk.

"Terus bagaimana kamu memenuhi kebutuhan sehari harimu?"

"Aku kerja paruh waktu di salah satu cafe."

"Kamu serius?" Tanya Hinata dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

"Oh iya, Kamu berasal dari mana?"

"Aku berasal dari luar Tokyo."

"Kenapa kamu bersekolah ke Tokyo?"

Naruto sedikit keberatan menceritakannya, dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku ingin membanggakan kedua orang tuaku, terutama ayahku." Ucap Naruto menutup matanya.

"Aku pun ingin balas dendam pada orang orang yang memusuhi ayahku sampai mereka membunuhnya." Ujar Naruto geram, rahangnya terlihat mengeras dan giginya pun beradu.

Hinata terkejut dengan ekspresi Naruto. Dia sedikit ketakutan melihat wajah Naruto sekarang. Dia berjalan perlahan dan ada jarak diantara keduanya.

Naruto menyadari itu, Hinata terlihat menjauh darinya. "Maaaf... Aku terbawa emosi." Senyum Naruto.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf telah mengingatkanmu pada kejadian masa lalumu." Balas Hinata tersenyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Setelah itu kesunyian dan kecanggugan melanda keduanya lagi. Hinata merasa bersalah telah merusak mood Naruto. Di sebrang jalan Hinata melihat adanya wahana taman bermain dia berniat mengajak Naruto untuk mengembalikan moodnya.

"Naruto ikut aku." Ajak Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Hei... Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang terpaksa mengikuti Hinata karena tangannya dibawa Hinata.

"Sudaaah... Ikut saja." Senyum Hinata menoleh pada Naruto.

Hinata membeli tiket untuk mereka berdua. Lalu masuk ke dalam wahana taman bermain tersebut. Disana terdapat banyak permainan, Dari roller coaster,bianglala,komidi putar,dll.

"Ayo kita main terlebih dahulu, ini sebagai gantinya aku yang harusnya mentraktirmu." Senyum Hinata dan masih dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Tapi Hinata..." Protes Naruto namun Hinata tak menghiraukannya.

"Sudahlah ayoo..." Ajak Hinata.

Hinata mengajak (Memaksa) Naruto ke berbagai wahana permainan. Naruto tidak bisa menolaknya, apalagi dia melihat Hinata yang sangat senang sekali. Hinata terus tersenyum dan tertawa selama mereka menaiki setiap permainan. Naruto pikir, dia tak ingin merusak 'kebahagian' Hinata mungkin. Dan lama kelamaan Naruto juga menikmatinya dan terbawa suasana, dia ikut tersenyum dan tertawa bersama dengan Hinata.

Setelah mencoba beberapa wahana permainan, sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat di food court sambil menikmati makanan.

"Apa kamu senang hari ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya... Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku merasa sangat senang seperti saat ini." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Baguslah. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya." Ucap Naruto dan melahap makanannya.

Hinata teringat sesuatu. "Apa kamu senang mencoba permainan permainan tadi?"

"Aku cukup senang." Jawab Naruto.

"Cukup senang ya..." Ucap Hinata melahap makanannya dengan wajah kecewa. Dia kecewa karena niat dia ingin menyenangkan Naruto, malah dia yang sangat menikmatinya.

"OK... Kita menaiki wahana terakhir sebelum pulang." Ajak Hinata dan kembali meraih tangan Naruto lalu membawanya. Naruto tidak mencoba protes lagi seperti sebelumnya. Dia membiarkan gadis itu membawanya kemanapun gadis itu mau.

Mereka sampai pada wahana yang dituju. Keduanya masih tersenyum dan tertawa. Tiba tiba Naruto berhenti seketika.

'Oh tidak...' Batin Naruto teringat sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Hollaa minna-san...

Gimana kabarnya? Author harap baik. Disini saya mau memberitahukan pada minna-san, terima kasih banyak mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict saya yang jauh dari kata bagus, banyak typonya, ceritanya yang abal abal.

Dan untuk yang review... Saya banyak terima kasih, saran dan kritik dari kalian membantu semangat saya. Saya akan memperbaiki chapter chapter sebelumnya yang kata kata/kalimatnya pada hilang, yang menyebabkan minna-san kebingungan dan menjadi teka teki untuk mengetahuinya (Reader: Apaan sih gj) :')

Saya akan usahakan...

Oh iya untuk minggu depan akan sedikit terlambat untuk upload.-padahal sekarang juga terlambat- Saya ada kegiatan yang gk bakaln sempat untuk menulis. jadi maaaaaf.

Jangan bosan menunggu walaupun saya tau menunggu itu sangat membosankan :))


	8. Chapter 8

**MY LIFE SCENARIO**

 **SUMMARY:** Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Naruto merencanakan bagaimana kehidupan kedepannya.."aku harus berubah,aku harus menepati janjiku""Mengapa kau ada disini?kau tak pantas berada disini!". "Mengapa kamii-sama membuat scenario hidupku seperti ini?mengapa hidupku tak seperti yang aku rencanakan?"

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:CHARACTERS NOT MY OWN,MASTER MASHASHI KISHIMOTO OWN**

 **WARNING:OOC,TYPO,GJ,**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** Ini cerita pertama author...maaaf masih belajar...

.

.

.

'Oh tidak...' Naruto mematung dan matanya melotot.

Merasa orang yang tadi digenggam tangannya tak lagi mengikuti, Hinata langsung menghampirinya.

"Naruto, kamu baik baik saja?" Sapa Hinata melihat ekspresi Naruto yang aneh.

Naruto tersadar oleh perkataan Hinata. "Oh..iya. aku baik baik saja. Eto... Hinata, apa kita akan menaiki wahana itu?" Tanya Naruto dan menunjuk pada wahana yang dimaksud.

"Ya... Kita akan menaiki wahana itu. Apa ada masalah?" Selidik Hinata.

Naruto mencoba mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti biasa. "Tidak. Tapi apa kamu tidak cape, ini bahkan sudah malam. Lebih baik kita pulang." Ajak Naruto. Dia membujuk Hinata untuk tidak menaiki wahana tersebut.

"Ini yang terakhir Naruto. Aku janji setelah ini kita pulang." Ucap Hinata dan sedikit menyeret Naruto dari diamnya. Naruto pun terpaksa mengikuti Hinata.

Mereka mulai masuk ke wahana tersebut,keduanya duduk berhadapan dan wahana tersebut mulai jalan. Bianglala adalah wahana yang mereka naiki, dan perlahan mereka naik ke atas melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo. Naruto mulai panik setelah wahana ini berjalan. Dia ternyata takut ketinggian, semakin wahana ini naik semakin erat dia mengepalkan tangannya dan wajahnya pun mulai terlihat panik. Hinata tidak mengetahuinya karena dia sibuk melihat lihat keadaan lingkungan dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Sampai di puncak tertinggi wahana bianglala itu. Naruto menutup matanya dan tak berani melihat ke bawah. Dia berharap waktu untuk cepat berlalu, dia tak ingin merusak kesenangan Hinata dengan keadaannya sekarang. Namun hal tersebut tak terjadi begitu saja.

Hinata terkejut melihat keadaan Naruto, Tangannya saling mencengkram, kakinya terlihat bergemetar, raut mukanya terlihat cemas dan berkeringat.

"Naruto? Kamu baik baik saja?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Iya Hinata aku baik baik saja." Ucap Naruto mencoba tersenyum.

"Tapi kamu terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan. Jangan jangan kamu takut ketinggian?" Ucap Hinata menyimpulkan. Naruto tak berbicara lagi karena Hinata telah mengetahuinya, dia sedikit kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu tak bilang dari awal. Kalo aku tahu aku gak akan mengajak kamu menaiki ini." Ucap Hinata.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tak tahu." Ucap Hinata menyesal.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa menahannya." Balas Naruto menguatkan dirinya. Tiba tiba wahana tersebut terhenti.

"Hei...hei! Apa yang terjadi?!" Ucap Naruto panik.

"Kepada pengunjung yang sedang menaiki wahana bianglala diharap untuk tidak panik, kami sedang mengalami gangguan. Kami akan segera memperbaikinya." Ucap pengurus wahana taman bermain.

Naruto malah tidak bisa diam, dia sangat ketakutan dan panik. Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto tetapi Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Naruto!" Teriak Hinata untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari remaja itu.

Naruto langsung terdiam dan mendengarkan Hinata.

"Kamu jangan panik, kamu coba diam." Tegas Hinata.

"Jangan melihat kebawah!" Ucap Hinata setelah melihat Naruto yang mencoba melihat ke bawah.

"Lihat mataku. Tatap dan jangan mengalihkannya. Hanya lihat mataku saja." Jelas Hinata dan meraih tangan Naruto lalu digenggamnya tangan tersebut menenangkan.

Naruto menuruti perintah Hinata, Dia melihat mata putih bulan Hinata, dia pun merasakan kehangatan dari genggaman Hinata. Rasa paniknya pun perlahan menghilang. Dia merasa tenang, ketakutannya tergantikan dengan ketenangan dan kesejukan. Hinata terus menenangkan Naruto sampai wahana tersebut hidup lagi dan mereka sampai ke bawah. Naruto masih larut dalam tatapannya, Hinata mencoba melepaskan genggamannya. Namun naruto menahan genggaman itu. Naruto masih menatap mata Hinata, dia tak ingin kehilangan ketenangan tadi. Dia sangat nyaman dia tak ingin kehilangan itu.

"Naruto, kita telah sampai, ini sudah berakhir. Ayo kita turun."

"Tidak, tolong diam dulu sebentar."

Hinata menurutinya dan diam. Pipi Hinata memerah menyadari kalo dirinya ditatap sangat dalam oleh Naruto. Kalo saat tadi Hinata menyuruh Naruto menatap dirinya untuk menenangkan Naruto. Lain dengan sekarang, keadaan sudah kembali normal, dan tatapannya bukan lagi untuk menenangkan, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan Hinata dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya yang terdengar kencang. Dia takut orang disekitarnya dapat mendengarnya. Sebaliknya dari kejadian tadi, Hinata yang mulai panik dengan keadaan sekarang. Dia panik ditatap Naruto dan juga tangannya yang digenggam balik oleh Naruto.

"Maaf dek.. Kalian boleh turun sekarang." Ucap petugas dan mengakhiri tatapan keduanya.

"Iya... Maaf pak." Ucap Hinata dan keluar dari wahana itu.

Naruto mengikutinya, sesaat melewati petugas itu Naruto berdelik tajam pada petugas itu. Dia marah pada petugas itu karena mengganggu momennya. Dia menyesal tak mengajak Hinata menaiki wahana itu sekali lagi dan menikmati momennya lagi sampai berakhir. Kalo bisa dia berpikir untuk terus menaiki itu sampai dia puas menikmati momen itu dan berharap waktu terhenti agar dia terus merasakannya selamanya.

Naruto mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke rumahnya. Semenjak kejadian terakhir, Hinata diam membisu, dia tak lagi memulai pembicaraan. Di perjalanan Hinata terfokus ke depan, hanya sesekali dia melirik pada Naruto dengan ujung matanya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Naruto." Ucap Hinata setelah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Setelah ini hukumanmu telah berakhir, kamu tak perlu lagi untuk mentraktirku." Jelas Naruto.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasakan kepahitan dan perih di dadanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto tersebut. Hinata baru sadar kalo ini hari terakhir 'Hukuman' baginya. Dia bersyukur ini berakhir karena kedua kawannya akan berhenti mengkhawatirkannya dan berhenti mengintrogasi setiap saat sehabis dia pulang mentraktir Naruto. Namun di sisi lain dia aneh karena merasakan sedih dan kecewa oleh hal tersebut, dia tak tahu mengapa dia merasakan perasaan itu.

"Huft... Akhirnya berakhir juga..." Senyum Hinata dipaksakan mencoba melawan apa yang dirasakannya di dada.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih untuk waktumu, kuharap kita dapat menghabiskan waktu seperti tadi lagi." Ucap Naruto tersenyum, dan berlalu pergi "Jaa, aku pulang."

Hinata merasakan telinga dan seluruh wajahnya memanas mengingat waktu yang dia habiskan tadi bersama Naruto. Dia mengingat semua kejadian dari awal sampai akhir, dan dia sangat malu karena kebanyakan sikap Naruto hari ini yang tidak normal. Dalam artian Naruto membuat hati dan sikap Hinata menjadi kacau. Beberapa kali dia menatap mata biru Naruto dan dirinya selalu kacau dengan tatapannya itu. Sebelumnya selama enam hari, sikap Naruto dingin dingin saja dan cuek, meskipun Hinata menatap mata Naruto, sikapnya saat itu baik baik saja dan tak terjadi hal hal aneh pada dirinya.

"Oh iya..." Hinata teringat sesuatu dan langsung berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku harus segera ke kamarku, sebelum terlambat." Ucapnya dalam batin.

Dan ternyata dia terlambat, di depan pintu rumah telah ada pria yang menungguinya. Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu di kantungnya.

"Ini untuk nii-san, aku masuk dulu ya aku lelah." Senyum Hinata setelah memberi permen kapas pada kakaknya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Neji tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan tak berniat mengomeli adiknya itu. Dia melihat wajah Hinata, ada senyuman kebahagiaan di wajah adiknya itu. Neji baru melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan adiknya itu, karena sebelumnya setiap Hinata pulang dia selalu murung dan wajahnya selalu muram. Barusan dia melihat pipi Hinata merona, dia tahu adiknya sekarang telah tumbuh dan menemukan laki laki yang dia sukai. Yang Neji pikirkan sekarang dia tak ingin adiknya merasakan patah hati oleh laki laki itu, dan mencari tahu siapa lelaki itu dan memastikan bahwa laki laki itu baik untuk adiknya, hanya itu yang sekarang bisa Neji berikan.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah gadis berparas merah muda ini menunggu seseorang untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Bukannya dia manja, tapi pasangannya Sasori akan mengomelinya jika dia pulang sendirian. Apalagi jika Sakura tak meminta ijin pada Sasori untuk pulang bersama temannya atau sendiriran, Sasori akan marah besar. Sasori bisa dibilang salah satu tipe cowo yang _Protective_ , dia akan sangat melindungi Sakura, dia akan menyeleksi teman lelaki bagi Sakura. Terbukti dengan seminggu lalu dia melarang Sakura untuk berteman dengan si 'Rubah'. Dia benci terhadap anak itu, bukan hanya menjadi masalah bagi organisasinya Naruto juga menjadi masalah pribadi dengan dirinya. Sasori sangat mencintai gadis ini, dia berusaha tidak kehilangan gadis ini. Meskipun dia adalah seorang berandalan bagi orang disekitarnya, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Sakura menerima dirinya apa adanya, makanya dia akan menjaga dan mencintai gadis ini sepenuh hatinya.

Sakura melipat tangannya di dada menunggu. "Hem... Pasti dia masih dengan teman berandalnya." Gumam Sakura melihat jam tangan.

Tiba tiba ada tangan yang merangkulnya dan bibirnya berada di dekat telinga Sakura. "Hai... Kamu menungguku?" Ucap lelaki itu berbisik.

"Kamu ini! Kamu telat empat belas menit tiga puluh lima detik. Jika kamu telat dua puluh lima detik saja, aku akan pulang sendirian." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

Sasori mengusap puncuk kepala Sakura. "Hehe... Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan dengan organisasiku."

"Teman berandalmu?"

"Jangan begitulahh... kamu tahu kan, hanya mereka yang menganggapku teman."

"Kamu yakin dengan pendapatmu itu?"

"Yaa..."

"Tapi kalo kamu keluar dari organisasi itu, kamu bakalan punya temen yang prilakunya lebih baik dari mereka." Jelas Sakura. Sasori terdiam dan menunduk.

"Boleh aku meminta kamu untuk keluar dari organisasi itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori masih diam tertunduk.

"Maaaf Sakura... Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Sasori pelan.

"Baik... Aku mengerti." Ucap Sakura tersenyum. Dan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka.

"Hei... Aku bercanda, kamu tak perlu menganggap aku serius memintamu keluar. Aku menerima kamu kok, bagaimanapun dirimu." Ucap Sakura lagi dan mengangkat wajah tertunduk Sasori.

Sasori perlahan tersenyum. "Kamu ini... menakutiku saja, aku pikir kamu akan meninggalkanku karena tak menuruti permintaanmu."

"Nggak... Ayo kita pulang, aku banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan." Ajak Sakura. Dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sasori.

Keduanya pun pulang bareng dengan Sasori membawa motor sport Ducati Panigale merahnya. Di tengah perjalanan Sakura heran, Sasori tidak membawanya pulang. Arah yang Sasori tuju bukan ke arah rumah Sakura, justru kebalikan arah rumah Sakura.

"Sasori-kun kita akan kemana? Ini bukan arah ke rumahku." Tanya Sakura pada Sasori yang sedang fokus ke jalanan.

Sasori tidak menjawabnya, dia fokus ke jalanan. Dia hanya menuntun tangan Sakura untuk memeluknya. Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di salah satu cafe. Di cafe tersebut cukup ramai, mereka berdua mengambil meja untuk berdua. Setelah duduk dan memesan, Sakura langsung melipat tangannya dan melirik tajam pada Sasori.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori

"Bisa kamu jelaskan? Apa maksudnya kamu bawa aku ke cafe tanpa persetujuanku?" masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Sasori mencubit hidung mancung Sakura hingga Sakura meringis kesakitan. "Ini permintaan maafku telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Lagipun sudah lama kita gak pergi makan bersama." Ucap Sasori tersenyum.

"Tapi kamu gak minta persetujuan dulu padaku!" Balas Sakura sebal.

"Jika aku minta persetujuanmu, aku ragu kamu akan menyetujuinya." Jawab Sasori mengakhiri perdebatan keduanya.

Sakura tidak lagi protes. Dia memang mengakui jika Sasori tadi bertanya dulu padanya untuk pergi, dia akan menolaknya. Sebab saat ini banyak tugas yang harus Sakura kerjakan. Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan mereka datang, dan selanjutnya keduanya menikmati waktu layaknya sepasang kekasih. Dengan seragam sekolah yang masih lengkap keduanya pakai, mereka tak peduli dengan tatapan tatapan dari orang lain.

Selesai keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena langit yang gelap menandakan hari sudah malam.

"Kamu senang hari ini?" Tanya Sasori. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju parkiran tempat motornya diparkir.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Yap, Aku senang."

"Syukurlah, kita pulang sekarang? Atau kita mampir ke tempat lain?" Goda Sasori.

"Kamu ini... Tentu saja kita pulang. Sudah kubilang banyak yang harus kukerjakan dan selesaikan!" Tegas Sakura.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Aku antar kamu pulang."

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura, Sasori sempat mengisi dulu bahan bakar motornya. Sesaat setelah mengisi bahan bakar, keduanya menemukan sesuatu. Namun masing masing menemukan hal berbeda. Sasori menemukan mobil temannya di pinggir jalan. Sakura menemukan dua temannya yang sedang jalan berduaan.

"Itu kan... Mobil Zetsu! Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" Batin Sasori.

"Itu kan... Naruto dan Hinata! Apa yang mereka lakukan berduaan di jalanan gini?" Batin Sakura.

"Sebaiknya aku tak menyapanya, Sakura tak menyukai teman teman organisasiku." Pikir Sasori.

"Sebaiknya aku tak menyapa keduanya, Sasori tak menyukai Naruto." Pikir Sakura.

Keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan apa yang keduanya lihat. Mereka tak ingin memberitahukan pada masing masing. Keduanya takut merusak suasana hati masing masing pasangannya. Sasori pun menarik gas motornya untuk segera pergi dari situ agar tak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang sebuah rumah sederhana. Keluarga Sakura memang keluarga yang sederhana. Keluarganya dikenal ramah dan baik oleh tetangga tetangganya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sasori-kun."

"Iya sama sama. Aku pulang ya. Jaa sampai jumpa di sekolah nanti Sakura-chan." Pamit Sasori dan berlalu dengan motornya.

"Hati hati di jalan." Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sakura masuk ke rumahnya. "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang." Ucap kedua orang tuanya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san aku akan langsung ke kamarku dan mengerjakan tugas. Aku sudah makan barusan, jadi aku tidak akan ikut makan malam. Tou-san Kaa-san boleh makan tanpaku."Jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu sampai lupa waktu kamu ngerjain tugasnya." Kata ayahnya.

"Iya, jangan sampai kamu kurang tidur." Lanjut Ibunya.

"Iya siaap. Selamat malam." Pamit Sakura.

Sakura adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Kedua orang tuanya mengharapkan anak satu satunya ini mendapatkan pendidikan tertinggi dan sukses di masa depan. Sakura sangat menghormati dan menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Di rumah Sakura sangat patuh pada orang tuanya, dia juga sangat berbakti. Sepulang sekolah dia selalu membantu ibunya membereskan pekerjaan rumah. Bercanda dengan ayahnya, sepulang ayahnya bekerja Sakura akan membantu ayahnya menghilangkan rasa lelah. Keluarga Sakura sangat harmonis dan kebahagiaan selalu menyelimuti keluarga tersebut.

Di sekolah Sakura dikenal sangat pintar, juga terkenal dikalangan cowo cowo. Namun tak ada yang berani mendekatinya, bagi para cowo berteman dengan Sakura pun harus berjuang setengah mati. Disebabkan oleh Sasori yang sangat _Protective_ terhadap pacarnya ini. Sakura juga dikenal dengan sebagai salah satu atlet berbakat di ekskul Karate. Dia disandingkan dengan atlet Nasional Kurotsuchi. Hanya saja dia baru menghobikan olahraga tersebut. Makanya dia baru terkenal di kalangan sekolahnya saja.

"Apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan Hinata? Apakah mereka sudah berpacaran?" Gumam Sakura.

Di kamar yang cukup untuk satu orang ini menjadi ruangan pribadi Sakura. Kamar bercat pink cerah seperti rambut pemiliknya. Kasur _single_ size terletak di tengah ruangan dan beberapa hiasan di dinding memperlihatkan ruangan yang ramai namun rapi. Lemari pakaian berwarna putih dengan cermin di salah satu pintunya diletakkan di samping kasur menambah keindahan ruangan itu. Meja tempatnya belajar berada di samping lemari buku dan dekat jendela. Di mejanya terdapat berbagai foto, foto foto berharga di pajangnya dan beberapa impian yang dicatatnya sebagai motivasi dan disandingkan dengan quotes quotes dirinya maupun yang sudah terkenal.

"Tapi di sekolah maupun di kelas mereka tidak dekat sedikitpun. Disamping alasan Hinata yang selalu bersama teman dekatnya, Naruto tak pernah terlihat memperhatikan atau peduli terhadap Hinata." Gumam Sakura lagi dan menopang dagu.

"Ya... Lagipun itu bukan urusanku, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini." Ucap Sakura dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

Di pinggir jalan dekat Sekolah KONOHA Tokyo terparkir mobil sport Toyota 86. Di dalamnya terdapat dua pria dengan tampilan santai dan berkacamata hitam.

"Kau yakin dia belum pergi dari sini?" Tanya pria yang duduk di kursi sopir.

"Aku yakin, daritadi aku memperhatikan tak ada dia di kerumunan itu." Jawab pria yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

Lima belas menit kemudian terlihat dua murid sekolah itu keluar bersamaan.

"Itu dia, ayo kita ikuti dia." Ucap si penumpang dan keluar dari mobil.

Salah satunya mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya lalu memanggil seseorang.

"Ternyata benar bos, lelaki yang dulu mengganggu kita bersekolah disini. Dan kebetulan juga informasi dari Sasori dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto." Lapor pria ini pada bosnya.

"Uzumaki kah... Menarik. Ikuti dia dan cari info tentangnya." Ucap bosnya itu.

"Baiklah siap." Ditutuplah panggilan tersebut.

"Woi Zitsu, cepatlah! bisa bisa kita kehilangan dia." Ucap pria yang tadi di luar dan masuk ke mobil lagi.

"Iyaa! Aku barusan lapor dulu pada bos. Zetsu pakai ini, kita tak boleh terlihat oleh dia." Zitsu memberikan topi pada Zetsu.

"Baiklah."

Zetsu dan Zitsu adalah anggota dari organisasi Akatsuki. Keduanya adalah saudara kembar, wajahnya sama hanya yang membedakan keduanya ialah warna kulitnya. Zetsu sang adik berkulit putih dan Zitsu sang kakak berkulit hitam gelap.

Mereka berdua mengikuti Naruto dan ikut masuk ke dalam restoran. Keduanya memata matai Naruto dan mencari info untuk dilaporkan pada bosnya nanti.

"Dia bersama wanita, apakah wanita itu pacarnya?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Jangan cepat menyimpulkan, kita belum tahu apa apa dan bukti yang kuat. Sepertinya aku tau siapa wanita itu." Jelas Zitsu. Saat ini mejanya berada jauh dari meja Naruto, mereka hanya bisa melihat wajah Naruto sedangkan Hinata wanita yang bersama Naruto hanya terlihat belakang rambutnya saja.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Zetsu penasaran.

"Aku tak yakin, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya." Jawab Zitsu.

"Awas! Dia melihat pada kita." Siaga Zitsu melihat Naruto yang mengedarkan pandangannya dan bertemu sesaat dengannya.

Naruto melirik tajam pada mereka, dia merasa orang ini terus mengikuti dirinya dan Hinata.

"Zetsu kita tunggu mereka di luar!" Kata zitsu cepat sebelum Naruto lebih curiga lagi.

"Tapi... Makanan kita belum datang." Ucap Zetsu dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Kau iniii! Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membungkusnya." Geram Zitsu yang tidak menyadari posisi keduanya sekarang.

"Baiklah.." Balas Zetsu.

Sebelum mereka keluar Zitsu mendengar percakapan dua remaja itu. "Hinata apa kamu sendiri?" Ucap Naruto.

Zitsu mengangguk ngangguk. "Oh... Jadi dia bersama Hyuuga Hinata adik dari Hyuuga Neji." Ucap Zitsu dalam batin.

Mereka langsung masuk ke mobil dan memarkirkan kendaraannya di pinggir jalan. Mereka berniat menunggu Naruto juga teman wanitanya yang ternyata Hinata.

"Ke-na-pa kita jadi tunggu di luar?" Tanya Zetsu dengan gaya bicaranya yang dieja.

"Karena kita mulai dicurigai olehnya." Jawab Zitsu.

"Sudahlah... Kita pulang saja, informasi yang kita dapat sudah cukup." Ucap Zetsu.

"Tidak... Ini kesempatan kita, Ini kesempatan bagus agar dapat memanfaatkan kelemahannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Nanti juga kau tau, Aku akan memastikannya dulu sekarang."

Lima belas menit kemudian sepasang remaja itu keluar.

"Selamat petang pak." Tiba tiba ada yang mendatangi mobil mereka

"Polisi!?" Ucap keduanya dalam batin.

"Bisakah bapak menunjukkan surat surat dan SIM anda?"

"Zetsu awasi dulu mereka aku akan mengurus ini dulu." Bisik Zitsu. Karena pengawasannya teralihkan oleh polisi ini.

"Anda telah parkir di jalanan dilarang parkir."

"Oh iya pak. Maaaf." Ucap Zitsu. "Zetsu cepattt.." Ujar Zitsu.

"Ok.." Ucap Zetsu dan langsung berlalu. "Kukira polisi itu tau kita dari Akatsuki. Untungnya hanya menilang saja." Syukurnya dalam hati.

Penilangan tersebut memakan waktu lima menit, lalu Zetsu datang dan memberitahukan posisi Naruto.

"Mereka sekarang di Wahana tempat bermain." Lapor Zetsu melihat tatapan bertanya dari Zitsu.

"Baguslah mereka belum pulang. Kali ini aku akan mendapatkan informasi penting ini." Ucap Zitsu yakin.

Kali ini mobil mereka berhenti dan tidak bermasalah seperti sebelumnya. Dan sekitar setengah jam mereka bersabar menunggu Naruto keluar dari tempat bermain tersebut.

"Itu dia!" Tunjuk Zitsu melihat rambut kuning keluar dari gerbang dan jalan bersama wanita yang ingin dia pastikan sosoknya.

Salah satu motor melewati mereka berdua. "Zitsu! Apakah itu Sasori?" Tanya Zetsu setelah mengenali motor tersebut.

"Biarkan saja! Ada hal penting lain yang harus aku perhatikan." Tegas Zitsu.

"Itu benar Sasori" Ucap Zetsu. Dan Sasori berlalu.

Zitsu menyeringai. "Jadi benar wanita yang dekat dengannya ialah Hyuuga Hinata. Ini semakin menarik saja."

"Apakah bos akan menyukai informasi ini?" Tanya Zetsu polos.

"Tentu sajaa... Dia akan menyuakainya. Sekarang kita kembali ke markas dan melaporkannya pada bos."

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Neji melihat Hinata yang akan ikut dalam urusan Akatsuki." Zitsu menyeringai lagi.

Mobil sport Toyota 86 itu pun melaju melintasi jalanan yang lengang.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC...**

 **Hai minna-san!**

 **Apa kabarnya? Author harap baik.**

 **Gomenn... Author yang buruk ini malas update... Karena menulis bukan jadi prioritas Author,, jadi gk sering menuangkan ide ide yang didapat. (Alasan gk penting)**

 **Author harap Minna-san dapat enjoy dan menikmati cerita garing Author.**

 **Kali ini Author gk janji bakal terjadwal untuk update, tapi Author usahakan untuk selalu update sampai cerita ini benar benar selesai.**

 **Bye sampai chapter selanjutnya...** **JJ**


End file.
